El Regalo de Cumpleaños
by grint eliloca
Summary: Traducción: El cumpleaños de Rose Weasley esta en camino a ser fabulosamente tranquilo y sin contratiempos hasta que cierto Scorpius Malfoy decide darle un inocente regalo de último minuto, el cual podría no ser ni tan de último minuto ni tan inocente como aparenta.
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

**Comentario de la Traductora:**

Hola de nuevo, al fin eh tenido tiempo de comenzar con la traducción de esta maravillosa historia de Grae sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Rose y Scorpius. Debo confesar que esta historia la comencé a leer tan pronto terminé con Excusas y les juro que me dejó atrapada, voy a intentar traducir lo más rápido que el trabajo me lo permita (no prometo nada, pero juro que me esforzaré).

Entonces les dejo con este fanfic titulado The Birthday Present, de la autoría de la genial GraeLiars

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola mis estimadas! ¡Estoy de regreso! Como sea, finalmente otro Scorpius-Rose Fic después de que _Excusas _terminara hace muchos meses atrás. Este es algo así como un prólogo/base capítulo así que es un poquito 'blah'. Las cosas se pondrán mejores, así que por favor no me abandonen aun :-)

Este fic está un poquito al aire y probablemente me tome algún tiempo terminarlo, así que no esperen que actualice muy seguido. Especialmente ahora que de nuevo regresé a la universidad :(

Un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que dejan reviews a mis trabajos—es algo muy preciado para mi y amo a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme saber lo que piensan. Y ya saben, No me molestaría si decidieran dejar un review nuevamente… como en esta ocasión por ejemplo :-)

Gracias, y disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cumpleaños número 24 de Rose Weasley iba en el buen camino para acontecer sin ninguna novedad. Esto no era algo necesariamente malo, después de todo, los cumpleaños de Rose habían dejado de ser algo espectacular en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando todo el mundo aceptó que ella era en generalmente más madura que la mayoría de los adultos en su familia, y que no le gustaban las fiestas. Dado que su cumpleaños era en una fecha que resultaba un enorme inconveniente para todos (31 de octubre—si, había nacido en Halloween), no era muy usual que hubiese alguien cerca para celebrar con ella. O si lo había, en realidad lo que celebraban era Halloween disfrazándolo con un rápido e impersonal 'Ah, y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Rose' en la remota esquina de un cartel. No era que a Rose realmente le importara—en realidad no le gustaban las fiestas y estaba bastante feliz de simplemente celebrar una ocasión sin relación con su cumpleaños, en lugar de felicitarse a sí misma de sobrevivir otro año. Incluso estaba más feliz de dejar a todo mundo celebrar Halloween mientras ella se quedaba en casa con un buen libro o simplemente haciendo algo que era de su completa elección. Le gustaba tener ese ocasional tiempo de tranquilidad y silencio, ya que no ocurría muy a menudo con una familia tal como la suya. Y no existía razón alguna para que este cumpleaños fuese diferente—después de todo, tener 24 no representaba exactamente un parte aguas en su vida. Era un cumpleaños como cualquiera, lo cual significaba que era mas que aceptable para Rose el no tener una fiesta.

Excelente.

Así que su cumpleaños vaticinaba ser uno muy tranquilo, en el cual ella iría al trabajo, se retiraría temprano (como siempre lo hacía en su cumpleaños), iría a la madriguera para el té de la tarde con la familia, para después ir a su casa y enrollarse en el sofá con un libro y una taza de chocolate caliente (lleno de calorías, con extra azúcar, y caramelo doble, el cual sólo se permitía beber en su cumpleaños y en navidad) y tener una pacifica tarde. Podría o no estar acompañada por su 'novio-solo-cuando-es-conveniente' Henry. Aunque talvez no debería decir lo siguiente, Rose realmente esperaba que Henry tuviese alguna fiesta espectacular a la cual haya sido invitado por su trabajo, y a la cual simplemente no pudiera faltar, y así tener que librarla de pasar con él más tiempo del necesario en el té de la tarde con su familia. Normalmente el té de la tarde que se hacía en los cumpleaños, estaba reservado para gente que había nacido dentro de la familia, o que se había casado con algún miembro del clan Weasley, sin embargo todos habían hecho una excepción con Herny porque él era excepcional.

Era el cazador estrella de los Chudley Cannons y había salvado al equipo en la temporada pasada prácticamente solo, así que no hacía falta decir que el padre de Rose lo amaba. No estaba segura, pero casi tenía la certeza de que era así, de haber visto a su padre besar la mejilla de Henry cuando este anotó el gol ganador justo cuando la snitch había sido atrapada, para que los Cannos se mantuvieran en la competencia por la copa. Henry era también muy inteligente y apasionado, características que su madre tenía en muy alta consideración. Después de que lo conocieran por primera vez, él y Hermione habían hablado por al menos una hora de la nueva política que ella intentaba aprobar y el por qué era algo crucial que se reconociera oficialmente por el ministerio (Rose no estaba segura de que se trataba esa política, pero sin duda tenía que ver algo con elfos domesticos). Después de una larga discusión, en la cual Henry había concordado con todo lo que su madre había dicho e incluso había agregado algunas opiniones personales acerca del tema, Hermione se había enamorado de la idea de tenerlo como yerno (aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho explícitamente). En los meses que le siguieron, Rose había diagnosticado a sus padres con 'mencionitis', ya que ninguno de los dos podía parar de mencionar a Henry o preguntar por él.

Estaba de sobra decir que no había tenido ningún problema para enamorar al resto de la familia—todas la mujeres admiraban su encanto y su apariencia (esta era otra de sus cualidades, pues era alto, musculoso, moreno, y tenía un par de ojos chocolate que podrían derretir a cualquiera de una sola mirada), mientras los hombres lo amaban por su habilidad atlética y su masculinidad en general. La única persona que era su tabla de salvación en la familia, pues no se dedicaba a dular a su 'novio-cuando-es-conveniente', era su tío Harry. Harry había quedado impresionado con Henry, pero tan pronto cómo fue capaz de encontrar una excusa para apartarse del gentío, Harry se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Rose (quien estaba sentada sola afuera) para tener un momento y poder hablar en privado con ella.

—Es bastante parlanchín ¿No?—le había comentado con una sonrisa significativa. Rose tomó al aire la insinuación y asintió levemente, dando un pequeño respiro ante el hecho de que su familia amaba más a su novio de lo que la amaban a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que podría hablar por hora acerca de cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada a sí mismo—le dijo mientras tomaba de su taza de té, mirando los terrenos de la madriguera por encima del armazón de sus lentes redondos. Rose rió por lo bajo. Harry había puesto una mano sobre su hombro y le había sonreído teniendo un destello de malicia que jamás le había visto en la mirada.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos al resto caer a los pies de Henry, y tú y yo vamos a tener una agradable partida de ajedrez?

Nunca, en toda su vida, Rose había amado más a su tío. Se pasaron las siguientes dos horas jugando ajedrez hasta que el resto de la familia recordó que existían.

Rose no le tenía resentimiento a Henry por ser amado por su familia. No podía guardarle resentimiento por que en realidad ella sentía mucha indiferencia hacia él. Era una gran persona, totalmente arrogante, pero ella suponía que eso a veces venía con la grandeza, y era muy buscado por miles de mujeres alrededor del país, si no es que del mundo. Él era exactamente el tipo de chico que ella debería traer a casa a conocer a su familia, así que así lo había hecho; aun tomando en cuenta que ellos en realidad no estaban 'saliendo'. Se abrazaban, se besaban, y de vez en cuando se acostaban, pero aun no ponían nada por sentado. Él siempre decía que le era difícil estar en una relación con alguien cuando se veía forzado a dedicarle tanto tiempo al equipo (lo decía de la misma forma que un gangster podría referirse a 'la familia') y que sería injusto para ella si él le prometiera comprometerse en algo de lo cual sabía que en realidad no podría responderle.

Esto en realidad no le había importado—en realidad no quería que él se comprometiera con ella, y ella realmente no quería comprometerse con él. Pero era lindo tener algo así como un alguien ahí. Así que mantenían esta cosa de su 'no-relación' y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro cuando tenían tiempo para compartir. Pero ella no esperaba que él hiciera algo de tiempo para pasarla con ella en su cumpleaños y eso estaba muchísimo más que bien para ella.

Así que mientras Rose alistaba su escritorio para irse temprano, tal y como lo hacía cada cumpleaños, la única pregunta que aun flotaba en su cabeza era qué libro iba a leer en la noche mientras celebraba con un delicioso y lleno de calorías chocolate. Terminó de empacar algunas cosas en su bolso antes de colgárselo al hombro y salir de su oficina.

—Feliz cumpleaños Rose—le deseó Arrabella Argenforg cuando pasó frente a la oficina de Rose.

—¡Gracias!—respondió con una sonrisa. Con la felicitación de Arrabella significaba que todos en el piso habían dedicado unos minutos a desearle un feliz cumpleaños hoy.

Todos excepto Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose pensaba que esto era bastante extraño. No era como si fueran enemigos: por el contrario, Rose y Scorpius se llevaban bastante bien. Eran amables el uno con el otro, mostrando respeto mutuo hacia las habilidades del otro, y encontrando refrescante el hecho de que podían compartir profundas e intelectuales conversaciones entre ellos. Habían trabajado juntos en muchos casos sin ningún problema; Rose estaba gratamente sorprendida de darse cuenta que Scorpius era extremadamente organizado y dedicado a su trabajo. De hecho, en comparación, Rose era un desastre, ya que continuamente dejaba sus notas y pergaminos a medio escribir esparcidos por su oficina, mientras que los de Scorpius estaban perfectamente apilados en pequeños grupos en su escritorio. Pero aun así trabajaban bien juntos—siendo parte del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, estaban a cargo de asegurarse de que las cosas entre los países y grupos interinos se mantuviera amistosa, lo cual significaba codearse con las altas esferas y encantar a la gente, algo en lo que Scorpius era muy bueno. Él era probablemente la única persona en el universo conocido, que le podía dar una buena arrastrada a Henry en cuanto a esto. Y siendo hija de Ron weasley y Hermione Granger, sin mencionar sobrina de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, significaba que usualmente la gente era más que feliz de tener contacto con Rose; así que trabajaban perfectamente bien, y sus incursiones juntos habían sido bastante civilizadas en sus muchas asignaciones.

Y solían coquetearse mutuamente. Constantemente. Era de manera juguetona e inofensiva—ambos lo sabían. Era simplemente un juego entre casi-amigos que de vez en cuando buscaban tener un poco de diversión. No importaba si alguno de ellos tenía pareja o no, porque los dos sabían que el juego no significaba nada y por ende no había nada de lo cual preocuparse. Scorpius a menudo la saludaba con una clásica línea que bien podría ser descrita como para levantar chicas, y ella a menudo le guiñaba el ojo por encima del hombro cuando se alejaba. Se enganchaban en lo que se podía considerar simplemente conversaciones sin sentido e incluso habían ocasiones en las que él le besaba la mano con una sonrisa presuntuosa, o circunstancias en las que la tomaba de un costado y la acercaba más a él antes de aparecerse a las reuniones internacionales cuando Rose era perfectamente capaz de aparecerse por sí misma. Pero no significaba nada, simplemente eran dos personas que se llevaban bien.

Entonces había ocurrido esa vez en la que ella y Scorpius se la habían pasado un poquito mas que bien.

Había sido hace un mes, una noche de viernes después del trabajo. Rose tenía planes con Henry, pero él le había tenido que cancelar para asistir a otro compromiso con el equipo que había surgido de manera inesperada (léase: bebidas en un club exclusivo lleno de damas fáciles en muy poca ropa). Rose decidió entonces ir a un bar y ahogar sus supuestas penas por ser hecha a un lado ante la tentativa de una versión más joven y guapa de sí misma, sólo para descubrir que realmente no le importaba lo que Henry hiciera con su tiempo. Así que Rose se encontraba en un bar que nunca antes había visto, en medio de una tranquila y apartada parte del Londres muggle, no estando ni siquiera ebria, disfrutando de la música apartada de la gente, que seguramente ni siquiera la reconocía como alguien de importancia.

Decir que estaba sorprendida de ver a Scorpius Malfoy sentarse junto a ella hubiera sido quedarse corto.

Él había iniciado la plática con una línea particularmente melosa mientras se deslizaba en la banca junto a ella, preguntándole porqué estaba aquí completamente abandonada.

—Mis planes se cancelaron—respondió encogiéndose los hombros—así que pensé que podría tener una noche tranquila y tomar unos tragos.

Él le sonrió de manera presuntuosa mientras ordenaba dos bebidas con alcohol que ella creyó haberle escuchado llamar 'ciders' y sacó algo de dinero muggle.

—Lo cual duramente traducido dice que te plantaron y estas ahogando tus penas—tomó un trago de uno de los vasos y le pasó el otro.

—No—se defendió, sin embargo aceptó la bebida sin ninguna réplica, ya que era mas o menos cierto—No estoy triste por haber sido plantada, honestamente no me importa un carajo lo que Henry hace con su tiempo; simplemente ya había hecho planes y como se cancelaron pues llené el tiempo con algo más.

Él hizo una pausa mientras giraba la cabeza observando el lugar, lo cual aparentemente, para un hombre como él, era una situación difícil.

—¿Así que viniste a un diminuto bar en el Londres muggle después de que tus planes con un hombre (que no te importa en lo más mínimo) se cancelaron, porque no tenías nada más que hacer en un viernes por la noche?—el rubio tenía una ceja levantada, y ella podía jurar que estaba intentando hacerla sentir como una idiota.

—Si—respondió con un asentimiento mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida—en casa simplemente me hubiese aburrido.

Scorpius se rió mientras levantaba su propio vaso.

—Realmente necesitas un hobby.

El rubio sonrió de manera presuntuosa antes de tomar un largo trago de su bebida cuando ella frunció el ceño. Eventualmente ambos se levantaron de la barra y se dirigieron a un pequeño privado en la parte trasera del bar, donde se sumergieron en más conversaciones sin sentido, lo cual dio paso a más flirteo, y a más bebidas. Rose recuerda haber pensado que aun con la falta de luz, el cabello de Scorpius era como un faro que continuaba brillando sin importarle en lo más mínimo la falta de iluminación, y que sus ojos grises eran bastante bonitos. Casi seductores. Y que su colonia era bastante magnética, porque de alguna manera la había ido atrayendo cada vez más cerca de él, hasta que estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Y que su voz tenía un tono suave que seguramente ella no se había permitido notar antes.

Tras el transcurso de varias horas, la situación se había ido envolviendo en una atmósfera de espontaneidad y despreocupación que había llevado a Rose a pensar que era perfectamente aceptable que ella besara a su colega de trabajo en una esquina de aquel pequeño bar muggle. Aunque al parecer no era la única, ya que Scorpius aparentemente había pensado que era enteramente aceptablemente el hecho de prácticamente jalarla hacia sus piernas y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Decidiendo que probablemente un bar muggle no era el mejor lugar para lo que ambos tenían en mente, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para tambalearse hacia la salida del bar, y caminar abrazados hacia un pequeño y húmedo callejón para aparecerse en el apartamento de Scorpius. De ahí en adelante todo era bastante confuso. Lo único que en realidad recordaba con alguna clase de claridad era haber estado tumbada en su cama, semi-desnuda y besando a Scorpius mientras gemía de manera incansable. En medio de gruñidos de placer, él murmuró algo contra su cuello.

—Mía—dijo de manera suave con una impresionante cantidad de convicción. Rose había respondido con un sonido indefinido (algo más cercano a un gemido) en respuesta, demasiado ocupada con el inminente sexo como para preocuparse en hablar.

Entonces él se detuvo.

Se detuvo completamente. Ningún músculo se le movía. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron repentinamente para mirarlo, encontrándolo mirándola fijamente con una extraña ferocidad.

—Mía.

En realidad ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, después de todo, estaba distraída en otras cosas en ese momento. Pero él parecía preocupado, un poco asustado incluso. Desesperado. Y la manera en la que la miraba le había revuelto algo; entonces ella lo comprendió. Él se estaba refiriendo a ella. Él quería que ella fuera suya.

Bueno, estaba a medio camino (ok, más que a medio camino) de cogérselo ¿Y él sentía la necesidad de clarificarlo en este preciso momento? ¿Qué el besarlo en el bar y permitirle quitarle la ropa (en un tiempo record) no era suficiente evidencia? Lo maldijo de manera silenciosa e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no enojarse. Entonces vio cuan aterrorizado estaba y decidió ser compasiva. A través de la confusión, deslizó una de sus manos fuera del cuerpo del rubio y le tomó la mano, que a esas alturas se aferraba fuertemente a la sábana que se encontraba a un lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Él siguió el camino de la mano de la pelirroja hasta que tocó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos cuando la tuvo completamente en su poder. Rose, quien en ese momento lo consideró una gran idea debido a la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su sistema, se había incorporado para besarlo con una sinceridad que la sorprendió a ella misma y a Scorpius por igual. Llevó sus labios hacia el oído del rubio y susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

—Tuya.

Repentinamente él nuevamente recuperó la movilidad, al igual que ella, haciendo desaparecer las últimas capas de ropa que aun cubrían sus cuerpos, terminando todo en un crescendo de gemidos y jadeos muy cercanos a palabrotas. Él no le soltó la mano en todo el proceso.

Completamente exhausta, Rose cayó dormida prácticamente de inmediato. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente tenía una resaca asesina, un considerable ataque de remordimientos (Aunque no tantos en realidad como debería; pero entonces recordó que ella y Henry en realidad no estaban saliendo, por lo cual aquello no contaba como engaño. Y lo que es más, ella estaba 95% segura de que él había dormido con alguien más durante su… lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos) y un Scorpius roncante que la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Se había removido con mucho cuidado de la escena del crimen, y se había aparecido de regreso a su apartamento donde se dio una rápida ducha antes de regresar a la cama y dormir por varias horas. Rose había estado más que un poco preocupada por ir al trabajo el Lunes, debido al miedo de tener que enfrentar a Scorpius, pero cuando el día llegó, él parecía no recordar lo que había ocurrido. O si lo recordaba, había tenido la decencia de no decir nada acerca de ello. Regresaron entonces al coqueteo constante; él aun le besaba la mano y parecía tener la necesidad de pararse más cerca de lo considerado apropiado para dos compañeros de trabajo, y ella le guiñaba el ojo mucho más y le aventaba besos sarcásticos cuando él decía algo provocativo. Todo había regresado a la normalidad.

O al menos así había sido. Hasta el cumpleaños número 24 de Rose. Entonces todo se hizo más complicado.

Ella simplemente debería haber continuado su camino. Realmente debió haber continuado su camino y aceptar el hecho de que Scorpius no quería decirle Feliz Cumpleaños. Pero, por razones que no podía ni se permitiría comprender, le dolía un poco el hecho de que él no recordara su cumpleaños. Los años anteriores lo había recordado. Y ella le había informado hace no más de dos días que no iba a ir a la gala de Halloween del Ministerio porque era su cumpleaños. Él lo sabía. Ella sabía que él lo sabía. Y aun así él no le había dicho nada. Tal vez simplemente no había tenido tiempo de ir a verla a su oficina. Tal vez eso era todo. Simplemente no se había podido hacer tiempo. Bueno, ella le daría la oportunidad perfecta.

Mientras Rose pasaba por la oficina del rubio en su camino a la salida, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta y lo vio escribiendo elegantemente a través del pergamino. En la nota probablemente estuviera diciéndole a alguien que pusiera su trasero a trabajar y dejara de ser un pendejo, pero aun así lucía impasible, elegante y con gracia. Cuando Rose escribía una nota como esas su rostro siempre se contorsionaba mientras gesticulaba sus palabras llenas de furia. Scorpius siempre le hacía comentarios al respecto. No era su culpa—no todo el mundo podía alcanzar el rostro aburrido e inexpresivo que él poseía.

—¡Buenas noches!—le dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo cual él levantó el rostro para mirarla con una mueca de confusión e intriga en sus facciones—te veo el lunes.

Él levantó una ceja e hizo desaparecer el pergamino en el cual escribía con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—¿Buenas noches?—le cuestionó, su sonrisa presuntuosa comenzando a hacerse camino entre sus labios.

—Sip—dijo encogiéndose los hombros con una sonrisa—me voy a la madriguera para el té de la tarde.

Observó como el rostro del rubio cambió su expresión a una de shock sobreactuada mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella.

—¿Me traicionan mis oídos?—le preguntó de manera juguetona mientras se aproximaba al frente de su escritorio—¿Acaso la pequeña Rose Weasley, la mismísima premio anual, se está yendo del trabajo temprano?

Rose le echó una mirada y se acomodó el cabello sobre sus hombros de manera coqueta.

—Si—respondió de manera exagerada—Tal y como siempre.

—¿Siempre?—se metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón mientras caminaba hacia ella nuevamente—¿Desde cuando has hecho un hábito escaparte del trabajo?

Rose dio unos pasos hacia delante, cruzándose los brazos, para encontrarlo a medio camino de su oficina.

—Lo vengo haciendo desde que comencé a trabajar aquí—dijo encogiéndose los hombros de manera casual y rió un poco ante la falsa expresión de shock que Scorpius tenía en el rostro.

—Sabes Weasley—le dijo moviéndose nuevamente hasta que quedó a apenas unos pasos de ella—Como un preocupado y dedicado colaborador, es mi responsabilidad reportar tal conducta rebelde y tumultuosa.

—Difícilmente me creo capaz de causar un tumulto, Scorpius—dijo rodando los ojos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—¡Eso es lo que todos dicen!—rebatió, aparentemente disfrutando la escena—¡Siempre comienza con una salida temprano y después BAM! ¡Estas llegando al trabajo con tus pijamas y sin lavarte los dientes!

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa genuina que casi le quita el aliento. Podría ser que ella aun no hubiese desarrollado una tolerancia a esto durante sus meses de incansable y despreocupado coqueteo.

—Vamos Scorpius—le dijo con una sonrisa, su voz sonaba sincera—deja a esta chica divertirse un poco en su cumpleaños.

El rostro de él se relajó un poco mientras la miraba de manera extrañada, claramente confundido.

—¿Cumpleaños?—le preguntó como si estuviera repasando los hechos en su cabeza.

—Cumpleaños—confirmó Rose asintiendo mientras intentaba no sentirse molesta por el hecho de que él en realidad lo había olvidado.

—¿Veintitrés?—dijo intentando adivinar sin éxito su edad. Cómo se había podido equivocar era algo que Rose no alcanzaba a comprender ¡Eran de la misma maldita edad!

—No—dijo con una ligera risa—eso fue el año pasado, cuando de hecho sí recordaste mi cumpleaños.

—¿Lo hice?—le dijo pareciendo realmente shockeado.

—¡Si!—Rose sonrió ante su adorable mueca de confusión—me deseaste feliz cumpleaños a primera hora de la mañana.

—Si lo hice ¿hmmm?—preguntó con su sonrisa característica—¿Atesorando memorias de nuestro momentos juntos eh Weasley?

Rose sintió como que había algo cocinándose lentamente debajo de aquella afirmación, pero decidió ignorarlo y simplemente reir.

—Oh si Malfoy—le dijo de manera dramática—mi único deseo es poder crear un pensadero con cada uno de los momentos en los cuales disfruto de tu compañía, así podré revivirlos una y otra vez.

—Considero que el sarcasmo le resta bastante atractivo a una mujer—le dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa presuntuosa tan de él.

—Entonces es una suerte que no esté intentando atraerte ¿No Malfoy?—esta pudo haber sido una pequeña mentira, pero estaba segura que él no había puesto atención a esto. Él echó una carcajada llevando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras otra gloriosamente genuina sonrisa llenaba su rostro. Rose simplemente sonrió de manera educada, deseando poder escapar pronto—se sentía un poco mal de que él no lo recordara y de que ahora se diera cuenta de que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él.

—Entonces—dijo regresando la mirada hacia ella—veinticuatro ¿eh? La pequeña Rosie Weasley se está envejeciendo.

—No me digas Rosie—respondió de manera casi instintiva ante lo cual el simplemente sonrió nuevamente.

—Correcto—continuó sin darle importancia—¿Has disfrutado tu día?

—Si—dijo asintiendo—Eh tenido un día adorable, gracias. Me han consentido mucho.

Él levantó las cejas y la miró nuevamente confundido.

—¿Consentido?

—Si—confirmó nuevamente asintiendo—mi mamá y mi papá siempre me dan maravillosos regalos, como todo el resto de mi familia. En realidad creo que no tengo tanto espacio en mi casa para todas las cosas que me han dado.

El rostro de Scorpius quedó inexpresivo cuando se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No te compré nada—le dijo con tono franco.

—No esperaba que me dieras nada—le respondió abruptamente.

—Probablemente debí comprarte algo—le dijo encogiéndose los hombros y comenzó a remover sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—Es lo habitual.

Sus cejas repentinamente se alzaron cuando al parecer encontró algo dentro de su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño anillo y lo miró de manera curiosa.

—¿qué demonios…—Scorpius parecía completamente desconcertado por la existencia del anillo, lo cual Rose encontró bastante raro porque lo había sacado de su bolsa. Miró hacia ella y después de nuevo al anillo que tenía entre las yemas de sus dedos. Su rostro entonces se iluminó luciendo casi como un pequeño en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Toma—le dijo ofreciéndoselo—puedes quedarte con esto.

—Realmente no es necesario—le dijo Rose con una sonrisa gentil. Él le acercó el anillo nuevamente.

—Vamos, quédatelo.

Rose se cruzó los brazos y lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Scorpius no voy a tomarlo únicamente para que no te sientas culpable.

—No me siento culpable—aclaró Scorpius encogiéndose los hombros y mirando hacia el anillo con repugnancia—simplemente quería deshacerme de esta vieja cosa y tú me presentaste la oportunidad perfecta.

—Que bien—dijo rodando los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas—¿Me debo sentir especial?

—¿En realidad prefieres que me sienta culpable?—le dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa y le ofreció el anillo acercándoselo al rostro.

—No.

—Únicamente es un maldito anillo Rose—se estaba poniendo sensible, eso era mas que obvio—De verdad; iba a deshacerme de él.

—¿Así que entonces me das tus restos?

—No, te quedas con algo usado que alguien me regaló. Esa es la diferencia.

Rose resopló y le echó una mirada que claramente decía 'Me importa una mierda'

—¿Y que es lo que Scorpius Malfoy sabe de cosas usadas?

—Muy poco, la verdad esta es la única cosa que jamás eh recibido de esta forma—miró hacia el anillo arrugando la nariz en una mueca de desdeño—nunca hubiese elegido poseer algo así de manera voluntaria.

—Ahora estas haciendo que sienta compasión por el anillo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente y una sonrisa esperanzada cruzó sus facciones.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que te lo vas a quedar?

—No—Rose dio un ligero paso atrás, imaginando que si se distanciaba de él a lo mejor no sería tan condenadamente persuasivo—no es mi deber quedarme con lo que alguien te regalo.

—No te lo estas quedando—replicó él avanzando hacia ella—Yo te lo estoy regalando.

—No voy a tomar ese anillo—le dijo con tanta resistencia como pudo reunir. Él levantó una ceja y la miró con simulada autoridad.

—¿Acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron que es de muy mala educación rechazar los regalos que te da la gente?

—El anillo no se suponía que fuera para mi; eso hace la situación diferente.

Él suspiró pareciendo bastante irritado.

—Sólo tómalo Rose, por favor, no lo quiero.

—No voy a aceptarlo Scorpius—le dijo con convicción mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Estaba planeando empeñarlo en algún lugar del callejón diagon después del trabajo; si te lo quedas al menos sabré que vas a cuidar de él.

Rose se permitió mirar de cerca al pequeño anillo plateado. Tenía una enorme joya verde en el centro y la banda estaba curvada y grabada con un hermoso adorno. Habían también pequeñas piedras de onyx bordeando la esmeralda del centro, dándole un aspecto antiguo que a ella le gustó mucho. En serio, ¿Cómo alguien querría deshacerse de algo que lucía tan tan bonito? Rose tomó el anillo con aprehención.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres?—le preguntó con precaución, admirándolo un poco más bajo diferentes angulos—es muy muy bonito.

Él resopló. Aparentemente el anillo no estaba hecho para ser únicamente 'bonito'.

Entonces, tan rápido como un rayo, Scorpius capturó una de sus mano y le puso el anillo en la palma. Él cerró su mano sobre la de ella para que no tuviera mas opción que quedarse la pieza.

—Positivo—le dijo con determinación antes de retirar su mano de la de ella. Rose abrió su mano y miró hacia el anillo que estaba oculto en su palma. En realidad era muy muy bonit… impresionante. Sonrió mientras lo deslizaba por su dedo de en medio. Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiró dramático, mirándola como si debiera estar avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, y reclamó su mano tomándola nuevamente.

—Va en tu dedo del anillo Rose—se lo quitó del dedo de en medio y lo deslizó en su anular de la mano izquierda. Rose lo sintió encogerse para ajustarse a su dedo perfectamente y entonces lo examinó. No le importaba que no estuviera diseñado para ser bonito, por que en realidad lo era. Era bonito, impresionante e imponente, y también de alguna manera, ahora su mano lucía y se sentía importante con el anillo en ella.

Scorpius aun le sostenía la mano y miraba hacia el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo. Sonrió para sí mismo con algo extraño brillándole en los ojos.

—Perfecto—murmuró suavemente. Rose, demasiado envuelta en lo impresionante que la chuchería era, simplemente asintió y continuó examinándola de diferentes ángulos torciendo su mano en diferente posiciones.

—Si—concordó—estoy segura de que luce mucho mejor en mí de lo que jamás lució en ti.

Scorpius rió por lo bajo y recorrió con su pulgar el dedo en el cual estaba el anillo, en un gesto que se sintió demasiado íntimo para gusto de Rose, pero simplemente lo atribuyó al pequeño juego que había entre ellos. Él esbozó su sonrisa presuntuosa una vez más dejando libre su mano.

—Feliz cumpleaños Rose—le dijo mirando hacia sus ojos, que aun estaban enfocados en el anillo. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre y sonrió.

—Gracias Scorpius—su sonrisa se hizo grande y radiante, aun sabiendo que había recibido aquel bonito anillo debido a que él no había recordado su cumpleaños—Y gracias por el muy adorable, aunque innecesario regalo.

Se mantuvieron ahí, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro y sonriéndose por unos momentos. Rose entonces regresó a la realidad ante el hecho de que Scorpius parecía volver a sonreír de manera presuntuosa—aquello muy raramente significaba buenas cosas para ella. Le mantuvo la mirada por más tiempo del que probablemente se considerara apropiado, secretamente reafirmándose a sí misma que este era un perfectamente aceptable intercambio de regalos entre dos compañeros de trabajo que eran además amigos. Depués de todo, él ni siquiera quería el anillo. Y ella cuidaría de él. Rose miró animadamente su reloj para romper con la tensión.

—Bien, tengo que regresar a mi escape de la oficina—le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se giraba a abrir el agujero detrás del retrato—No trabaje demasiado sin mi.

Lo escuchó reír divertido mientras ella salía de la oficina con un leve bote en su andar. Mientras se pavoneaba hacia las chimeneas para viajar hacia la madriguera, Rose se sintió considerablemente más feliz acerca de todo este asunto de su cumpleaños. Su mano ahora ostentaba una impresionante baratija que lucía perfecta en su dedo, su chocolate caliente lleno de calorías estaba esperándola en casa, y la probabilidad de tener que escuchar a Henry hablar de sí mismo durante toda la tarde eran mínimas. Si, el cumpleaños número 24 de Rose Weasley pintaba para ser deliciosamente y perfectamente un día sin ningún eveto extraordinario.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

**Comentario de la autora:**

Bum bum bum buuuuuum! Anyhow...please review (OMG that rhymes! haha...sorry, i need sleep) :-)

Bum bum bum buuuuuum! De cualquier manera...por favor dejen un review (OMG ¡Eso rima! jaja...lo siento, necesito dormir) :-)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

**Comentario de la traductora:**

Para quien no la reconozca, la canción que Grae adulteró para su pequeña campaña de petición de reviews es el coro de la canción de Vengaboys:

www . youtube watch?v=llyiQ4I-mcQ (dejo el link para quien tenga curiosidad y no recuerde, ya saben borren los espacios).

Les mando un enorme saludo, y espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, la historia actualmente va por el capitulo seis (Grae aun no se ha dado tiempo de subir el siete y nos tiene en ascuas a todas sus asiduas lectoras :C), pero prometo que la historia vale mucho la pena, Grae no les va a defraudar con esta historia que en realidad es genial y adictiva (sólo porque no me pueden ver traduciendo, pero desde que me senté hace varia horas no lo eh podido dejar hasta que terminé… a mi me encanta y con los detalles que ya tengo de los capítulos avanzados solo me desternillo de la risa :D).

Les mando un enorme saludo, acepto quejas y sugerencias con respecto a la traducción, por supuesto que todos los reviews que lleguen de aquí en adelante (como ocurrió con el fic Excuses de la misma autora) voy a traducirlos íntegramente para hacérselos llegar a Grae.

Y para terminar con estilo.

CIAO.

P.D. a quien le interese leer la historia en su idioma original, aquí les dejo el link:

www . fanfiction s / 7882298 / 1 / The-Birthday-Present

(borren los espacios, y de todas formas, si hay algun fallo y la dirección no se puede ver o no pueden acceder, la historia está entre mis favoritos).


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola adoradas! ¡El capi dos está aquí! Es algo así como una unión final, porque escribí diferentes pedacitos en diferentes momentos, y los pedazos del final los escribí algo apurada; pero va a ser la última oportunidad que tenga para actualizar en bastante tiempo, así que prefería subirlo.

Reviewers, les amo. A cada uno de ustedes. ¡Abrazos y besos a todos ustedes! Y a toda la gente que ya ha agregado la historia a favoritos a penas con el primer capítulo—envidio y disfruto en partes equivalentes su ciego optimismo (*Nota de la traductora: Grae se refiere mas bien a su confianza ciega en ella, lo aclaro porque _blind optimism_ suena un poco rudo :P). Abrazos y besos a todos ustedes también :)

Disclaimed: Ninguno de estos personajes me perteneces (¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA!) pero aun así los amo.

¡Disfruten! (Y dejen reviews *tos para mal disimulada*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Tan pronto como Rose salió de la chimenea de la madriguera, sus sentidos fueron inmediatamente bombardeados con una gama de sensaciones que simplemente podía definir como 'Weasley'. Era el aroma a comida recien hecha, el calor del horno que se expandía por la casa, el sonido de las risas y las pláticas animadas, y la rara decoración que posiblemente luciera totalmente fuera de lugar en cualquier lugar excepto en la madriguera. Todo se sentía bien. Hogareño. Cómo el amor. Si, eso era todo. La madriguera olía y se sentía como el amor.

No sabía porqué, pero a Rose le gustaba llegar por la chimenea del segundo piso, el cual raramente era utilizado, ya que todos preferían llegar por el de la sala de estar. A ella le gustaba hacer una entrada sutil, sin demasiado barullo. Por alguna razón que no podía definir, a Rose no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se moría por enseñar su nuevo regalo de cumpleaños. Era algo realmente tonto—ahora tenía 24 y ya no estaba en la edad de querer regodearse y presumir su juguete nuevo.

Pero este no era un juguete. Era un anillo. Y era uno muy bonito. Y ella no se había regodeado o presumido o si quiera había tenido una fiesta en unos sólidos diez años, así que se le estaba permitido regodearse por esta ocasión.

Así que cuando Lily apareció por la habitación en la que ella se había parecido, vistiendo uno de sus extremadamente bellos nuevos vestidos (tal vez no muy apto para el público en general), Rose decidió hacer gala de su regalo removiéndose los guantes.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!—exclamó Lily con excitación mientras abrazaba a su prima mayor con un chillido entusiasta.

Lily era un chica realmente adorable, pensaba Rose con algo cercano a la decepción. Era la clase de chica que una en realidad desearía odiar: asombrosamente hermosa, con un cuerpo de infarto que era capaz de llamar la atención sin ningún esfuerzo. Su cabello tenía el color rojo característico de los Weasley, pero tan era largo y brillante que casi hacía que a Rose le dolieran los ojos si lo miraba por demasiado tiempo. Era famosa por ser invitada a todas las fiestas, sin mencionar que era bastante popular entre la población masculina (Rose tenía la sospecha de que Henry únicamente había empezado a salir con ella porque Lily le había resultado inalcanzable). Estaba segura de que sería capaz de vestir un saco de cemento y hacerlo lucir sensual. De hecho una vez había asistido a una fiesta muggle de disfraces como un espantapájaros, y todo el siguiente mes, cada Tom, Dick y Harry (exceptuando por supuesto al padre de Lily) estaba convencido de que las camisas de franela y los overoles raídos y viejos eran ropa de última moda.

Si, Lily Potter era esa chica y a Rose le hubiera gustado mucho poder odiarla aunque sea un poquito. Pero simplemente no podía. Y no era porque Lily formara parte de su familia, sino porque en realidad ella era terriblemente amable y linda. Sus sonrisas raramente eran falsas, sus risas eran las más genuinas, y a pesar de que tenía todo el porte y la habilidad para ser una completa socialité (la chica podía darse el lujo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era la asombrosa hija de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley), ella había superado todas las expectativas convirtiéndose en una de las más admirables y hermosas chicas que Rose conocía. Lily, con toda honestidad, probablemente ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que su vestido era algo corto—podría haberlo elegido por el simple hecho de que le había gustado el color. Y realmente lucía muy bonito.

Pero no tanto como el nuevo anillo de Rose. Y se aseguraría de resaltarlo para probarlo.

—Gracias Lily—dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras su prima la liberaba de su fuerte abrazo. Enseguida se deshizo de su guante izquierdo mientras Lily comenzaba a hablar.

—¿Entonces?—dijo Lily con un brillo en los ojos que irradiaba tanta emoción, que cualquiera podría pensar que ella era la que festejaba su cumpleaños número seis en lugar que ser Rose la que festejaba su cumpleaños número veinticuatro—¿Alguna sorpresa que te hayan dado en el trabajo?

—Um…—Rose se mordió el labio y agradeció internamente a cualquier ente supremo que le hubiese regalado aquella oportunidad—No… en realidad no.

Entonces, en perfecta sincronía—como ocurría en todos aquellos comerciales muggles para el cabello que al abuelo Weasley tanto le fascinaban—Rose se llevó la mano izquierda (con el anillo) al cabello acomodándolo lentamente. Lily la miró de manera distraída antes de regresar la mirada hacia Rose. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al parecer registrando lo que acababa de ver.

Con un sonoro jadeo y un fuerte y sorprendente tirón, Lily reclamó la mano de Rose jalándola hasta llevarla a la altura de su nariz.

—¡ .Merlín!—exclamó con una mirada de completo shock. Rose sonrió para sus adentros con victoria (era justamente la clase de respuesta que había esperado).

—¡Estas COMPROMETIDA!—chilló Lily y la apresó nuevamente en un abrazó—¡Henry te lo propuso en tu cumpleaños! ¡Eso es súper romántico! ¡Eeeeeeeeee!

Entonces hizo a Rose dar un giro y comenzó a balbucear y a reír sin parar. Ok, tal vez esta no era exactamente la respuesta que quería.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no estoy comprometida!—dijo Rose intentando respirar, pero era bastante complicado debido a lo apretado del abrazo de Lily, quien no parecía haberla escuchado, ya que continuaba girando a Rose y balbuceando acerca de lo hermosa que sería la boda. A medio giro notó que Albus trataba de escabullirse con un muffin que había logrado hurtar de la cocina sin que la abuela Molly lo descubriera. Astutamente, en este momento estaba deshaciéndose de la evidencia tragándose la pieza de pan.

—¡Albi!—dijo Lily llamando la atención de Albus, quien luciendo completamente culpable y sospechoso, se guardó de inmeditato los restos del muffin detrás de su espalda—¡Albi ven, mira! ¡Rose está comprometida!

—¿Qué?—Albus casi se atraganta con la mitad del muffin que tenía en la boca. Rose suspiró y se palmeó la frente suavemente.

—No—corrigió—No estoy comprometida. Este es un anillo de amigos…

—¡Oh por favu-or!—exclamó Lily y golpeó el hombro de Rose de manera juguetona mientras Albus caminaba hacia ellas—tal vez no se haya arrodillado, pero las intenciones de Henry son claras.

—De hecho no fue…

El ruido de la porcelana china al impactar contra el suelo detuvo a Rose de explicar que el anillo no era de Henry. Lily jadeó y se giró para ver a Albus, quien había dejado caer su taza y la mitad restante de su muffin, y ahora miraba la mano de Rose. Apuntó hacia el dedo que adornaba el anillo y se quedó boquiabierto por varios segundos.

—¿Qué…—fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. Era verdad que el anillo era bonito, ¿Pero tanto así como para dejar a alguien (no a cualquier 'alguien' sino a Albus) sin habla? Rose estaba empezando a preocuparse. Lily no lo estaba.

—¡Ya sé!—exclamó la pelirroja mirando nuevamente la mano de Rose, ahora sosteniéndola entre las suyas—¿No es simplemente hermoso?

La mirada de Albus pasó del anillo a los ojos de Rose, con lo cual ella supo que algo estaba mal. El ojo izquierdo de su primo había comenzado a crisparse y su boca aun estaba abierta. Parecía estar en shock. Y un poco molesto.

—¿Qué…—el moreno hizo una pausa y tragó antes de continuar—¿Qué carajos es esto?

—¡Albus!—le reprendió Lily. Rose estaba preocupada. Miró hacia su mano liberándola del agarre de Lily, y la frotó contra su otra mano, intentando sin mucho éxito cubrir el anillo.

—No sé a que te refieres…—comenzó a defenderse antes de que Albus la cortara en seco.

—¡¿Cómo mierdas de que no?!—soltó retrocediendo un paso y colocando su mano sobre su cadera en un gesto que muy seguramente había heredado de todas las féminas Weasley—¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?

—¡Albus!—Lily lo miró como si de pronto le hubiese crecido un tercer brazo—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa?—le preguntó, ahora apuntando a Rose—¿Qué carajos le pasa a ella?

Para haber sido criado por un padre quien tendía a decir 'caracoles' en lugar de alguna palabrota, Albus realmente decía carajos en demasía.

—¡Merlín, Albus!—murmuró Rose, ahora mucho más preocupada—Es sólo un anillo. No significa nada.

—¿No significa nada?—Albus la miró con incredulidad—¡Con un demonio que si!.

Entonces dijo las siete* pequeñas palabras que ahora la tenían verdaderamente aterrada.

—¿Qué carajos haces utilizando el _Anillo Malfoy_?

El Anillo Malfoy.

No un anillo de Malfoy.

No el anillo de Malfoy.

El _Anillo Malfoy_.

Repentinamente Rose se sintió enferma. Desesperada por negar cualquier alegato en las observaciones de Albus, Rose miró nuevamente hacia el anillo.

—No. No es _el Anillo Malfoy_… es solo una cosa vieja que Scorpius tenía a la mano…

—¿Scorpius?—le cuestionó Albus con una ceja levantada. Incluso Lily parecía un poco sorprendida. Rose se maldijo internamente por su descuido: delante de los miembros de la familia él siempre sería 'Malfoy', nunca algo más íntimo. Como Scorpius por ejemplo.

—Hablas de Scorpius Malfoy—dijo Lily lentamente, como si intentara comprender lo que decía antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca—¿No fue Henry quien te dio en anillo?

Rose le sonrió con culpabilidad, ante lo cual Albus maldijo una vez más. Enojada con su obvia desaprobación, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Malfoy—dijo Rose con énfasis—iba a empeñarlo en el callejón diagon, pero en lugar de eso me lo dio. No es la gran cosa.

—¿No es la…—Albus se revolvió el cabello con frustración—¡Malfoy te dio un anillo Rose! ¡Y es el anillo de su familia!

—No, no es así. No puede serlo… No soy una Malfoy…—concluyó de manera lamentable mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Pero un Malfoy (el único heredero Malfoy con vida) te lo dio!—dijo Albus algo altuvo; Rose pensó que realmente lucía desesperado por recibir un golpe descente en el rostro—Está marcándo su territorio. Es como si hubiese alzado su pierna y te hubiese orinado.

—Eso es asqueroso—dijo Lily contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de desagrado.

—Es Malfoy—argumentó Albus con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Albus le tenía especial odio a Scorpius desde que el rubio había sido elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch en séptimo año (un título que Albus anhelaba desesperadamente desde que se había montado por primera vez en una escoba. El hecho de que lo tratara de manera civilizada era irrelevante), ya que según él Scorpius le había robado el título, razón por la cual lo odiaría eternamente. Por consiguiente desconfiaba y reprobaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el ' Engendro Malfoy' (manera en la que el padre de Rose le había nombrado de manera afectuosa).

A pesar de todo el odio que le tenía a Scorpius, Albus parecía estar disfrutando bastante del infortunio de Rose, ya que tenía una sonrisa zalamera plasmada en el rostro. Rose definitivamente deseaba darle un puñetazo en el rostro. O en las bolas, dependería de cuan bueno fuera su regalo.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—chilló, finalmente liberándose de las conclusiones irracionales en las cuales se había visto atrapada—este no es el _Anillo Malfoy_.

—Si lo es.

—¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?—le retó cruzándose los brazos y levantando una ceja de manera desafiante.

—Su padre —Rose momentáneamente reflexionó que la simple idea de que alguien llamara al Sr. Draco Malfoy 'Papá' parecía bizarra—le dio ese anillo cuando iniciamos séptimo año—Albus se encogió los hombros—prácticamente se dedicó una semana entera a desfilar por la sala común presumiéndolo.

Rose miró hacia la baratija problemática que adornaba su dedo, prestando ahora más atención a cada uno de los detalles en ella. Antes se había visto distraída por la hermosa piedra que adornaba el centro, pero ahora notaba que había muchos otros detalles. Como el hecho de que la piedra era del más claro y profundo verde que jamás había visto (claramente estaba destinada a un dedo masculino), y el hermoso grabado que antes había pensado que era una vid, resultaba no ser una. Era una serpiente. La maldita banda era una maldita serpiente.

El anillo gritaba 'Malfoy'. Y ahora estaba en su dedo.

Joder.

Decidió redireccionar su furia hacia su primo, quien aun la miraba de manera arrogante, con un brillo desagradable y asqueroso…y…y estúpido. Si. Estúpido.

—¿Alguna otra adorable historia del territorio enemigo Severus?—atacó Rose, talvez aprovechándose suciamente de que Albus era el único descendiente del 'Trio dorado' que no había sido sorteado en Gryffindor. Pero dadas las circunstancias (y esa estúpida sonrisa presuntuosa que se burlaba de su desgracia), Rose pensó que en realidad se merecía haber estado en Slytherin y que ella se lo recordara. Maldito estúpido.

Albus simplemente rodó los ojos.—eso dejó de ser ofensivo desde primer año Rosie.

—No me digas Rosie.

—¡No cambien el tema!—intervino Lily—Necesitamos mantenernos en el asunto. Rose, ¿Por qué demonios tienes el _Anillo Malfoy_ en tu dedo?

—¡No sabía que era el _Anillo Malfoy_!—se defendió, mentalmente asombrada de que nadie más los hubiese escuchado aun en medio de la pelea—Si lo hubiese sabido no lo hubiese aceptado.

—Aun si hubiese sido un simple anillo, fue Scorpius Malfoy el que te lo dio Rose—dijo Albus con una expresión extraña en su tono—¿Por qué carajos lo aceptaste?

—Es un regalo entre amigos.

Albus resopló y se giró alejándose por un momento para recobrarse. Lily puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rose y comenzó a hablarle como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una niña.

—Un hombre nunca le da a una mujer un anillo de 'amigos' Rose—le dijo suavemente esbozando una sonrisa casi compadeciéndose—¿Aretes? Si. ¿Un collar?Tal vez. ¿Pero un anillo? Un anillo siempre significa Palabras Mayores. Un anillo habla de compromiso. Dedicación. Propiedad.

—¡Pero es…

—Reconócelo Rose—le dijo Albus encogiéndose los hombros—te han marcado. Scorpius Malfoy te marcó como suya.

Rose comenzó a rememorar la conversación que había tenido con Scorpius horas antes, cuando él la había casi obligado a quedarse con el anillo. Una frase se quedó atorada de manera clara y dolorosa en su mente.

El anillo era la única cosa usada que él había recibido en la vida.

No era en realidad una simple cosa usada; aquella era una herencia. Su derecho por nacimiento. Y él se las había arreglado para hacerla parecer como una baratija cualquiera para que ella mordiera el anzuelo.

Esa astuta y bastarda rata Slytherin.

—¡Bastardo!—maldijo Rose por lo bajo.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta antes del matrimonio—dijo Albus con una risita necia. Aparentemente él era capaz de mirar por encima del odio que le tenía al hombre, simplemente para alabar lo astuto y Slytherin que había sido armando todo ese fiasco.

—No la estas ayudando con su situación Albus—dijo Lily con un tono filoso. Rose podría jurar que en ese momento su prima era la perfecta combinación entre la autoridad de Ginny Weasley y la aterradora calma de Hermione Granger. Realmente era escalofriante. Rose estaba muy feliz de no ser Albus en este momento. Aunque si fuera Albus no tendría que explicar cómo exactamente se las había arreglado para aceptar un anillo de Scorpius Malfoy. Tal vez ser Albus no fuera tan malo. Incluso podría salir ganando un cabello más dominable que el suyo.

Esto era ridículo. Era un anillo, no un tatuaje. Toda esta situación quedaría perfectamente resuelta antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse el anillo, guardárselo en el bolsillo, y regresárselo al rubio el lunes.

Simple.

—¡Miren!—dijo Rose interrumpiendo la feroz batalla de miradas entre Lily y Albus—Esto se arregla de manera sencilla. Me quito el anillo y se lo regreso a Malfoy el lunes ¿Ok?, no hay necesidad de que nadie comience a conjurar maldiciones imperdonables. Merlín.

Rose rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de sus primos, quienes aun se echaban miradas hostiles mientras ella tomaba el anillo para retirarlo de su dedo.

El anillo no se movió.

Ni un centímetro.

Rose tiró nuevamente de él. Nada. No se movió ni un solo milímetro; seguía tercamente instalado en su sitio, luciendo muchísimo menos bonito de lo que le había parecido momentos antes. Rose se mordió el labio con la esperanza de despertarse a sí misma de lo que se convenció era un terrible sueño.

Miró hacia sus primos quienes la observaban expectantes.

—No se mueve.

Ambos jadearon.

—¿Qué?

—¡El anillo!—Rose comenzó a jalar el anillo de manera desesperada hasta el punto de causarse dolor—¡Está atorado en mi dedo!

Albus rodó los ojos y maldijo nuevamente mientras Lily se daba una palmada en la frente en completa negación.

—No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico—aseguró mientras tomaba su varita—Simplemente hay que alargarlo y entonces cederá. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico.

Albus se llevó una mano al cabello para revolverlo y después soltó una carcajada. Lily lo miró ceñuda una vez más antes de apuntar al anillo con su varita mientras la mano de Rose temblaba ligeramente. Murmuró un encantamiento y entonces el anillo comenzó a brillar. Zumbó por unos instantes y pareció vibrar (como si estuviera luchando por crecer —o tal vez tratando igual de fuerte mantenerse del mismo tamaño), entonces…

Nada.

Simplemente se mantuvo del mismo tamaño y reflejaba una luz que Rose consideró como un brillo arrogante. Lily miró hacia el anillo con la ceja levantada antes de intentar otra vez el hechizo. Y otra y otra… y nada.

—¿Lily?—preguntó Rose desesperada—¿Qué ocurre?

Ambas jóvenes miraban directamente al anillo con una feroz frustración.

—Um…

—¡No!—Rose arrebató la mano y miró a la estúpida pequeña pieza que se aferraba a su dedo—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

—Ese era un hechizo poderoso—apuntó Lily pensativa—Probablemente se trate de magia antigua.

—Probablemente haya sido utilizado para atrapar a todas las otras futuras esposas de los Malfoy—comentó Albus mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, aparentemente encontrando toda la situación bastante graciosa.

—¡No. Estás. Ayudando. ALBUS!—chilló Rose y continuó jaloneando inútilmente el anillo.

—No creo poder hacer nada con esto, Rose—Lily hizo una pequeña mueca y la miró apenada—El anillo está atorado.

—¡No me digas!—soltó Rose impotente, dándose finalmente por vencida con su tarea de intentar quitarse el anillo: era claro que era tan desagradable y orgulloso como Malfoy. Pendejo. Rose suspiró ruidosamente dejando caer los hombros. No era así como se supone que debía ser su cumpleaños, ella simplemente debería tener que estar en la madriguera por un rato antes de irse a casa, donde la esperaba su libro y su taza de chocolate. Eso era todo. Nada más. Ninguna conversación con la abuela Molly acerca de cuando planeaba iniciar una familia. Sin discusiones con su madre acerca de los problemas que enfrentaban los elfos domesticos en estos días. Ninguna plática con su padre y sus tíos sobre quidditch (deporte que le importaba una mierda). Ninguna plática con Henry acerca de Henry. Y ciertamente no se suponía que hubiese nada relacionado con el hecho de haber sido engañada por Malfoy para ponerse su maldito anillo familiar. Esto era lo que menos se suponía debía haber sucedido en su cumpleaños. O cualquier otro día. Esto simplemente nunca debió ocurrir.

Rose caminó un poco mareada hacia el sofá donde Albus estaba sentado, dejándose caer en el espacio vacío junto a él.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—preguntó al aire esperando que alguien (quien fuera) se dignara a escucharla y a darle una respuesta—¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a comer en el té de la tarde, con todo el mundo, cuando tengo puesto el maldito anillo familiar del estúpido de Malfoy?

—Podemos intentar ocultarlo—ofreció Lily sentándose al lado de Rose en el largo y maltratado mueble—Nadie se daría cuenta.

Rose se encogió los hombros y le dio la mano a Lily. La joven dio un toque al anillo con su varita y susurró un hechizo que Rose no pudo escuchar bien. Entonces, tan segura de ello como del hecho de que respiraba, el anillo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente antes de desaparecer por completo. Si no sabías la realidad, podrías jurar que ahí no había nada más que la piel del dedo de Rose. Sin embargo Rose sabía cual era la realidad. Y aun podía sentir la desagradable baratija perfectamente ajustada a su dedo, regodeándose silenciosamente tal y como lo haría Scorpius. El anillo sonreía de manera presuntuosa. Podía sentirlo.

—¡Genial!—dijo Lily felizmente mientras se guardaba la varita.

—Problema resuelto—agregó Albus con una sonrisa nada entusiasta.

—¡No, el problema aun no se resuelve! El anillo aun sigue ahí, aun que no puedan verlo—Rose suspiró abatida—No puedo simplemente hechizar el anillo para ocultarlo por el resto de mi vida.

—No—dijo Albus encogiéndose los hombros—Sólo hasta que vuelvas a ver a Scorpius.

—¡No puedo tenerlo todo el fin de semana!—exclamó Rose sonando un poco histérica—Quien sabe cuantas veces vea a la familia. ¿Qué pasa si alguno de ellos, o mi papá, decide hacerme una visita sorpresa mañana en la mañana y lo ve?

—Tu papá no va a ir a verte mañana en la mañana—dijo Albus mientras hacía levitar hacia él la mitad del muffin que había dejado caer—Nuestros padres tienen esa Gala de Halloween que hace el Ministerio cada año. Tío Ron nunca se levanta temprano después de ese tipo de fiestas; sabes como se pone al día siguiente de haber bebido tanto…

Rose asintió, recordaba las muchas veces que les habían prohibido despertar a su padre después de aquellas dichosas fiestas del Ministerio; en especial la Gala de Halloween, ya que era la fiesta mas enorme en el calendario.

Albus estaba a medio camino de engullirse el muffin cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Lily, notando el extraño y repentino (bueno, más extraño de lo usual) cambio de actitud, le preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—La Gala del Ministerio—dijo casi sorprendido de su propia conclusión mientras giraba su rostro hacia las chicas—Malfoy estará ahí ¿No? Como un representante o algo así.

—¿No son sus padres los que van?—le preguntó Lily, sonando un poco interesada.

—No, están de vacaciones en Polonia debido al otoño; estarán de regreso hasta diciembre—ok, ¿Cómo demonios sabía Rose eso?

—Entonces supongo que él va a tomar su lugar ¿Correcto?—concretó Albus con los ojos sumamente abiertos—En la cosa de Halloween.

Rose se encogió los hombros. Él le había dicho que iría ¿no?, ya que le había preguntado si ella iría también, a lo que ella le había respondido que no, porque era su cumpleaños. Dato que de todas formas él olvido. Maldita rata bastarda.

—Entonces ve esta noche—dijo Albus como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

Rose rodó los ojos antes la ignoracia de su primo.

—Oh y simplemente voy a ponerme el vestido que eh estado guardando todos estos años para la ocasión ¿Verdad?—el sarcasmo prácticamente bañaba cada una de sus palabras—En serio Albus, uno no va a una Gala del Ministerio vistiendo sudaderas.

—Puedes prestarle un vestido a tu mamá, tiene unos bastante bonitos.

Fue en este momento, en el cual Rose repentinamente entendió porque Albus no tenía una novia. Un hombre capaz de sugerir que una chica debería ponerse el vestido de su madre (cuyo cuerpo había parido uno o dos hijos) obviamente no tenía ni la más mínima habilidad para conservar a una mujer por mucho tiempo.

Lily le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y rodó los ojos.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín, Albus!—dijo en tono de reprimenda—¡Una chica no puede usar un vestido de su madre en público! Simplemente es algo que no se hace.

Lily se acomodó su perfecto cabello detrás del hombro, de una manera tan natural que Rose sintió celos de su prima una vez más. Ella deseaba tener (aunque fuera por una sola noche) un cabello tan obediente y perfecto como el de Lily, para poderlo acomodar de tal manera. Tal y como era su cabello, Rose seguramente tendría más suerte convenciendo a un Hipogrifo de reverenciar a un cerdo que intentando acomodarlo de la manera en la que Lily acomodaba el suyo.

La atención de Rose fue regresada a su situación ante el repentino tono de negocios que había adoptado la voz de Lily.

—Tengo algunos vestidos que pueden ser apropiados para la ocasión Rose—ofreció con una sonrisa genuina—Te los puedo prestar para que uses en la Gala. Seguramente funciona.

—Lily, ya sé que estas intentando ser amable—dijo Rose sonriéndole de regreso—Pero ambas sabemos que lo que sea que te quede bien a ti, no me va a quedar. Es físicamente imposible.

El área del busto de Rose era notablemente más grande que la de Lily. Notablemente más grande que la de cualquiera que no hubiese parido al menos a un hijo. Sin mencionar que sus caderas, cintura, estómago, tobillos y virtualmente cualquier extremidad de Rose era también más larga que las de Lily.

—¡Pero sé algunos encantamientos que nos pueden ayudar!—ofreció la joven con un brillo renovado en los ojos—¡Podemos hacerlos un poquito más amplios en el área del busto y te juro que nadie se va a dar cuenta!

—Lily…

—No, escucha Rose—demandó Lily cruzándose los brazos y hablando con plena confianza—Ya antes eh hechizado ropa para ocultar embarazos y otras cosas mucho más siniestras por otras personas (Rose en realidad quería saber esas historias. Pero tal vez sería en otra ocasión), estoy más que segura de que puedo hacer que el vestido se ajuste a tus senos.

Rose se obligó a no reír cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Albus se sonrojaba. Prueba número dos en el caso llamado 'Razones por las cuales Albus Potter no tiene novia'—el hombre no podía si quiera ocultar su sonrojo cuando alguien hablaba de 'senos', se preguntaba seriamente cómo sería el día que en realidad tuviera que toparse con un par frente a frente. Rose se detuvo en sus conjeturas antes de crear suficientes imágenes mentales que posiblemente no fuera capaz de borrar.

—¡De hecho tengo un adorable vestido largo en color verde!—Lily pareció inmersa en sus pensamientos, los cuales obviamente danzaban entre los planes para el outfit de Rose—Combinaría perfecto con el anillo. Si alguien llegara a notarlo, podrías perfectamente fingir que se trata de un accesorio. Sin mencionar que luciría perfecto con tu cabello.

Rose dudaba terriblemente eso. Nada iba bien con su cabello. Estaba genéticamente programado para no combinar con nada. Sin mencionar el punto más obvio en todo aquel aunto, algo que ningún outfit (por muy bello que fuera) podría arreglar.

—¡Seriedad chicos!—exclamó Rose, completamente cansada y con un dedo adolorido—el hombre secretamente me dio su anillo familiar, el cual tiene un hechizo que lo mantiene atorado en mi dedo. Realmente creen que puedo simplemente bailar hacia a él y decirle :'Hey Scorp, parece que accidentalmente me diste tu anillo familiar mágico ¿Te importaría ayudarme con este asunto?'

—Claro que no—dijo Albus mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa malévola—vas a tener que persuadirlo para que te ayude a quitártelo. Demuéstrale que nadie se mete con Rose Weasley.

Rose le sonrió a sus primos. Oh si. Le gustaba como sonaba aquello. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a repasar sus maldiciones favoritas, las cuales iban cayendo como una cascada de inspiración para la inminente desventura que enfrentaría el idiota de Malfoy. Oh si, aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

—Ok—asintió—Siempre y cuando Lily pueda ajustar el vestido para que me quede.

Se giró hacia su prima con aire esperanzado, y la joven pelirroja simplemente sonrió acomodándose el cabello una vez más.

—Cariño, vas a lucir preciosa.

—No me importa como luzca—Rose clavo la mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba oculto el anillo—Si puedo entrar en uno de tus vestidos, entonces voy a poder quitarme esta cosa de mi dedo. Y sería muy agradable que mis senos no se salieran inesperadamente.

Albus se sonrojo de inmediato.

—Estoy segura de poder lograrlo—dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—Fantástico—dijo Rose regresándole la sonrisa con una confianza renovada—Ahora sólo tengo que sobrevivir al té de la tarde, ponerme un vestido y entonces voy a devolverle su endemoniado anillo al maldito 'Engendro Malfoy'.

Albus apretó un poco más a Rose mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Esa es mi Rosie!—dijo felizmente—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Rose rodó los ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gracias Albi.

Los tres se pusieron en pie y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la cocina para el té de la tarde. Rose tomó aire mientras caminaba por el corredor mientras escuchaba el ambiente de la cocina casi zumbar por el exceso de actividad que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a la tarde.

Entonces Scorpius Malfoy pagaría.

¡Nada como una asombrosa venganza Weasley! ¡Yee-hah! Esperaba no ser demasiado predecible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

**Nota de la autora:**

Also, last time I said 'Anyhow, please review (OMG that rhymes!)'...well no, it clearly doesn't. I mean to say 'Anywho, please review' which does rhyme...Yeah, sorry bout that

But review all the same please :)

Como también dije la última vez: 'De cualquier manera...por favor dejen un review (OMG ¡Eso rima!)'… bien no, claramente no rima. Quise decir 'Quien sea, por favor deje un review' lo cual sí rima… Si, me disculpo por eso

_Pero igualmente por favor dejen un review :)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola hola, pues aquí rápidamente dejando un nuevo capitulo debido a sus puntuales reviews (y al hecho de que hoy es día del trabajo en México —léase día inhábil— y nuestras locaciones simplemente se fueron al caño :P).

En verdad les agredezco muchísimo a todas su apoyo a esta nueva traducción, y Grae realmente está saltando de felicidad debido a sus fantásticos reviews…

_**Un dato que decidí resaltar:**_

*en la versión original son diez la '_pequeñas palabras_' que aterran a Rose: "What the fuck are you doing wearing the Malfoy Ring?" (Algo así como: ¿Qué la joder estar tú haciendo usando el Malfoy Anillo?), pero en la traducción —ya dándole sentido a la frase—redujeron a siete… curioso porque es el número mágico… :P

Les mando un enorme saludo, y espero leerles pronto.

CIAO.

APARTADO ESPECIAL PARA AQUELLAS LECTORAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA:

**Diana :** tu mensaje ya se lo eh hecho llegar a Grae, así que eh cumplido mi misión. Es un placer poder dar a conocer el maravilloso trabajo de Grae y te agradezco mucho tu aprecio, y por supuesto que aun se viene lo mejor (cuando Rose y Malfoy por fin se reencuentran), así que nos queda mucho más por leer. Prometo que intentaré traducir los seis capitulos lo más pronto posible. Un saludo y un abrazo


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos! me disculpo por no actualizar en siglos, pero la escuela ha estado de locura. Espero que esto valga toda la espera. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review—no tienen idea de cuan feliz me hace cada vez que los leo. Su apoyo me inspira y me hace feliz._

_Ahora, este capi es MUCHO mas largo que los otros. Tal vez demasiado largo, me disculpo por ello, espero que no sea muy tedioso leerlo. También me disculpo si el francés no está gramáticamente correcto (pueden culpar al traductor de google por ello). También me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical o de escritura en inglés, eh estado un poquito privada de mi sueño y tiendo a cometer errores sin darme cuenta._

_Muchísimas gracias a Matilda Black por señalarme algunos errores que cometí en cuanto a la joyería y las gemas, también por darme algunas grandiosas ideas con respecto al anillo. Mi error aun no ha sido corregido aquí, pero lo será en los próximos capítulos, ¡Lo prometo!_

_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero en verdad desearía que así fuera para no tener que escribir tontos reportes de laboratorio._

_¡Disfruten y por favor, dejen reviews!_

* * *

Scorpius se acomodó la ropa una vez más antes de evaluar su apariencia una vez más. Nada de vello facial, listo—la casual sombra de barba no era algo aceptable para la gran ocasión de esta noche. Cabello perfectamente peinado, listo—esos escasos rulos que había heredado de su madre estaban perfectamente domados para engañar a cualquiera que no supiera que su cabello no era así de relamido y domado en su estado natural. Y ropa negra—listo. Su ropa era definitivamente negra. Completamente negra. Extremadamente negra. No había ni un rastro de color en él que no fuera negro. El más negro de los negros. El siempre deprimente negro.

El aburrido negro.

¿Tal vez debería ponerse algo de blanco para mesurar un poco su apariencia? ¿O tal vez un poquito de azul? Aunque podría subir un poco de tono el asunto con un poco que rojo—el rojo y el negro siempre lucían bastante sofisticados ¿no? Y ligeramente sensual juntos. ¿Pero lucir sensual era apropiado para esta noche? No iba para levantarse a una socialité cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente—tenía que estar serio y sereno esta noche. Tal vez sensual no era un buen elemento para esto. Pero el rojo y el negro iban bien juntos… No. Su padre nunca utilizaba otro color que no fuera negro para esta clase de cosas, por extensión, lo adecuado era que él siguiera la tradición y vistiera completamente de negro también, dado que iba a actuar como un representante formal de su familia y todo eso. Si, debía seguir la tradición.

Aunque, tal vez si los Malfoy no fueran tan endemoniadamente obedientes y no estuvieran tan asustados de romper con las malditas tradiciones en ocasiones que lo ameritaban, su padre no habría sido un mortífago y Scorpius no tendría que soportar toda clase de prejuicios, y la gente no se encogería cada vez que escuchaban su apellido; y tal vez podría emanciparse de su maldito abue…

No. Alto. No había lugar para esa clase de pensamientos en su cabeza. No esta noche. Esta noche era demasiado importante como para permitir que semejantes pensamientos invadieran su mente y lo hicieran sentirse…enfermo.

Él no era su padre. _No lo era_. Y tampoco era como su abuelo. Definitivamente no lo era. Él era Scorpius Malfoy. Completamente diferente.

Oh diablos, nuevamente estaba divagando ¿Verdad? Ya estaba divagando internamente y ni siquiera había llegado al maldito evento. No era la gran cosa. Lo tenía todo bien planeado. Había dedicado _semanas_ a planearlo—había hecho la investigación correspondiente, se había hecho de contactos en los lugares adecuados, tenía una presencia dominante sin rayar en lo amenazador o autoritario, sutilmente desarrollada para su plan de ataque. Todo para esta noche. Esta noche iba a determinarlo o destruirlo. Esta noche marcaría su futuro. El perfecto futuro que había estado planeando en su mente por mucho más tiempo de que se permitía admitir.

Y esta noche todo su duro trabajo se vería recompensado.

Hubo un leve golpeteó en la ventana que lo hizo desviar la mirada para encontrarse con una lechuza grande de plumaje atigrado esperando fuera. La reconoció de inmediato—su contacto le había enviado un mensaje. ¿Por qué demonios sentían la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje _ahora_? Seguramente no era nada tan importante como para que su contacto no se pudiera esperar a decírselo _mañana_; se tenía que ir en cualquier momento.

Scorpius caminó apresuradamente hacia la ventana y tomó la pequeña nota de la pata del ave. Parecía haber sido escrita en una servilleta. Tal vez Scorpius debió haber elegido mejora sus contactos ¿Tal vez alguien con un onza de clase y decoro? Alimentó al ave, la cual prontamente partió, y abrió la nota. Escrita en una letra desordenada y claramente apurada, estaban cuatro pequeñas palabras.

Ponte verde—harás juego.

Scorpius sonrió para sí mismo. Al parecer había subestimado a su contacto. Scorpius dejó la nota en su escritorio y fue hacia su armario para localizar algún elemento verde que complementaran al negro—después de todo, una pareja debía combinar en su primera aparición oficial en público. Si Rose iba a vestir verde, Scorpius ciertamente se aseguraría de llevar algo a tono.

Oh si, esta noche iba a ser perfecta.

* * *

Rose había entrado a la fiesta del ministerio junto a sus padres, con toda la intención de localizar a Scorpius Malfoy y hechizarlo por lo que le restara de vida. Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, inmediatamente perdió su aplomo.

Para empezar, el tamaño del lugar era intimidante (estaba segura que era mucho más grande que el gran comedor de Hogwarts) y estaba lleno de las más renombradas celebridades dentro de la comunidad mágica internacional. Los ministros de los países más notables dentro del ambiente político se encontraban presentes, y en este momento estaban charlando con el ministro de magia inglés (el jefe de Rose), el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt. Habían algunos famosos jugadores de Quidditch circulando, Rose reconoció a un par de ellos de las veces que había acompañado a Henry a alguna celebración oficial (Merlín esperaba que Henry no estuviera aquí), también pudo ver a algunos respetables miembros como Minerva Mcgonagall quien aun se encontraba desbordante de vitalidad a sus… de hecho Rose no tenía ni la menor idea de que tan viejo era. Pero seguramente rebasaba la edad aceptable para ser llamada 'vieja' y bien podría rayar en el territorio de lo 'prehistórico'. Aunque quien se atreviera a sugerir semejante cosa seguramente desearía no haberlo hecho, ya que ella sospechaba que la directora aun podía infundir miedo en cada uno de sus pupilos. También había una cantidad considerable de mujeres socialité de muy buenas familias caminando por el lugar con ropas tan asombrosamente hermosas que hacían a Rose más consciente de lo que llevaba puesto. Si, las ropas de Lily estaban confeccionadas para lucir deslumbrantes cuando su prima las vestía, pero era sólo porque tenía una manera especial de hacerlo. Una especie de _Aura_, y por ende podía hacer que cualquier trapo luciera asombroso. Sin embargo Rose no. Atrapó uno de sus incontrolables rizos que luchaba por escapar del hermoso peinado en el cual Lily había gastado considerable tiempo (ya que no era tarea fácil forzar a su cabello a obedecer y mantenerse controlable) y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, antes de nuevamente acomodarse el vestido.

_No hay tiempo para pensar en lo que llevas puesto—_se dijo a sí misma—_tienes un trabajo que hacer, y mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido podrás irte. Y en realidad tienes que irte rápido._

Rose revisó el elegante reloj de plata que llevaba en la muñeca para cerciorarse de la hora—eran las 8:00. ¡Demonios! Se habían retrasado en salir de casa ya que debido a su espontánea decisión de asistir a la gala, habían tenido que cambiar de transporte; eso aunado al hecho de que su padre no encontraba los gemelos adecuados (sus favoritos con forma de quaffle), y por supuesto su madre no podría tener paz hasta hallarlos para que su padre acabara con la rabieta, lo cual había llevado unos buenos 30 minutos. Así que habían llegado tarde. Esto era simplemente imposible—Rose tenía un límite de tiempo. Cuando Lily le había puesto los hechizos a la ropa, le había dado precisas advertencias de que los hechizos sólo durarían 'un par de horas'. Cuando Rose había preguntado a que se refería con _'un par de horas'_, Lily le había dicho que se asegurara de llegar a su casa, o al menos de quitarse el vestido (Lily soltó una risita tonta ante esta implicación) antes de las diez, porque era muy probable que a esas alturas su ropa comenzara a encogerse nuevamente. Por lo que seguramente para las once lo que quedara de la prenda podría difícilmente considerarse un vestido. Rose se sintió como una rara y retorcida versión de cenicienta.

Tenía el tiempo completamente encima, lo cual significaba que no había tiempo de pensar en cosas malas de sí misma, eso quedaría para después; Ahora debía encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy. Con una cabeza tan grande y rubia como la de Malfoy, estaba segura de que no iba a ser tarea difícil. Dio un par de pasos hacia el salón antes de que el hombre que custodiaba la entrada la detuviera.

—Señorita ¿Me permite su varita?—le dijo, y extendió su mano enfundada en un guante.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Rose esperanzada de que fuese algún tipo de malentendido. Después de todo, ella necesitaba su varita para hacer efectiva su revancha contra Scorpius (lo cual significa teñirle el cabello de rosa y hacerlo vomitar babosas sobre su elegante traje, mientras era avergonzado en frente de toda la crema innata de la comunidad mágica. Esto seguramente lo persuadiría de tomar el anillo de regreso).

—Tienes que entregar tu varita Rose—intervino su madre entregando la suya propia al hombre de la entrada junto con la de Ron, quien ya se encontraba platicando alegremente con un tipo random al cual Rose nunca antes había visto—no permiten ingresar a la gala con varitas desde que seis años atrás se produjo un duelo de entre un par de dignatarios que estaban completamente ebrios.

—Pero…—Rose se giró para mirar al hombre de la entrada quien parecía bastante fastidiado—¿Qué pasaría si hay alguna clase de ataque terrorista? Este lugar sería el primer blanco de cualquier grupo extremista. Necesitamos nuestras varitas para…

—Rose, los guardias que están aquí son los hombres más fuertes que conozco—su madre tomo su bolso, en el cual guardaba su amada varita—y además hay personal de seguridad, y todos ellos sí tienen varita. No hay razón para preocuparse.

—¡Pero! ¡Pero nunca me eh separado de mi varita desde el día que la obtuve!—observó a su madre entregar su varita al hombre con una mezcla de horror y extremo terror.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo cariño—su madre sonrió al hombre, quien devolvió la sonrisa contento antes de atender a los invitados que esperaban detrás de ellas.

—Pero…—Rose mantuvo los ojos enfocados en la pequeña caja asegurada donde su varita había sido aislada, mientras esta flotaba hacia el cuarto detrás del hombre que custodiaba la puerta estaba, aparentemente, un armario para varitas. Un 'cuarto de varitas' mas bien.

—Ven amor—le dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras saludaba con un movimiento de la mano a alguien que pasaba por donde ellas estaban—trata de disfrutarlo. Después de todo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle al ministro Noruego sobre su nueva reforma de comercio de boticarios en la cual estas tan interesada.

Rose estaba a punto de preguntarle a su madre de qué demonios estaba hablando cuando recordó que esa había sido la cuartada que inventó para que la trajeran a la gala. Normalmente a ninguno de los hijos se les permitía venir a menos que hubiesen recibido la invitación del ministerio directamente dirigida a ellos o alguien más les hubiese pedido que fuesen sus acompañantes (Lily había asistido a una o dos galas oficiales por esta razón), aun que Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron eran invitados individualmente y por ende todos contaban con un pase extra. Rose había tenido que inventarse una excusa que su madre se tragara y apoyara. El que estuviera relacionado con política parecía una opción obvia. El padre de Rose por el otro lado, no era un caso tan difícil. Solamente hubiese tenido que utilizar la línea _'Bueno, es mi cumpleaños'_, seguida de una sonrisa simpática, y entonces él le daría lo que sea que ella hubiese pedido. Después de todo ella era la pequeña nena de papá.

Rose le sonrió a su madre en un intento de cubrir el pánico extremo y la decepción que sentía, y regresó a su búsqueda de la cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy. El hecho de que no tuviera su varita no significaba que no pudiera recordarle el por qué nadie se metía con Rose Weasley.

Hermione se las había arreglado para apartar a Ron de quien sea que fuera el hombre con el que hablaba y ambos se dirigieron hacia Neville, quien estaba con otros miembros del profesorado de Hogwarts a quien había seguramente traído como sus 'invitados extras' (Rose consideraba algo muy dulce que el hombre que se había encargado de defender valientemente a Hogwarts fuera ahora su director. Parecía bastante acertado). Rose se despidió de ellos diciendo que probablemente los viera al final de la noche o tal vez mañana, mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

Correcto, podía con esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hallar al estúpido de Malfoy y a su obcenamente rubio cabello, abusar un poco de él, tal vez agregar una o dos cachetadas para dar a entender mejor su punto, y demandarle que tomara su anillo. Si, eso era todo. Podía hacerlo. _Podía hacerlo._

Rose paseo la mirada sobre el gentío, pero no pudo verlo por ningún lado. Consideró subir hacia las escaleras para tener una mejor vista, pero no quería volver a verle la cara al estúpido hombre de la puerta. Arrebatándole elegantemente la varita. Que pendejo.

Rose no pudo ver a Scorpius por ningún lado. ¿Y qué tal si ni siquiera estaba en el lugar? ¿Qué tal si él había decidido no atender, o tal vez el señor y la señora Malfoy habían regresado antes, y habían tomado su lugar porque ya no era necesario que asistiera? Eso sería verdadera mala suerte—se había arreglado, se había pintado el rostro y se había puesto un ridículo vestido, se había domado el cabello sólo para verlo ¡Y él ni siquiera estaba aquí! Haber espera, no, eso no sonó muy bien. No se había arreglado con tanto esmero para _él_—no era como si hubiese armado todo este teatro por él o quisiera que él la encontrara atractiva, ella únicamente lo había hecho porque necesitaba lucir así por el protocolo de la maldita gala, para poder entrar y entonces proceder a maltratarlo. Si, eso era todo.

Lo que no daría por tener su varita y poder hechizar algo. Como al maldito hombre de la puerta por ejemplo…

Rose salió repentinamente de su fantasía (en la cual transformaba al hombre de la puerta en un cerdo) por un particular sonido a la distancia que reconocía bastante bien—era la sonrisa forzada y elegante de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Y provenía de un lugar a su derecha. Se giró para mirar los alrededores en busca de la fuente del falso y arrogante despliegue de placer; sus ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a escanear en busca del cegador cabello rubio. No tuvo ningún éxito. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! La cabeza del hombre seguramente era visible desde el espacio, ¿Cómo no podía hallarla entre todos estos malditos dignatarios? Rose bufó para sí misma y decidió acercarse un poco más a la zona donde sospechaba que se encontraba. Tal vez pudiese captar algo de su sin duda poderosa colonia; uno nunca sabe.

Mientras empujaba educadamente a la gente para que le abrieran paso Rose sentía las miradas sobre ella, lo cual era bastante desconcertante. Había captado a un par de hombres mayores mirándola de una manera sospechosa. No, no la miraban a ella, en realidad miraban hacia sus pechos. Oh Merlín en realidad quería salir de aquí lo antes posible. Rose estaba tan enfocada en mantener su cabeza baja para evitar las miradas incómodas de la gente a su alrededor, que olvidó completamente que su objetivo era en realidad localizar a Malfoy, hasta que literalmente chocó con él.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, Rose no notó cuando Scorpius se había cruzado en su camino para tomar una copa de la charola del mesero. Completamente roja y avergonzada, Rose inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse disparando excusas al aire.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡No miraba mi camino! Yo…

—¿Rose?

Levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo vio para justo frente a ella. Ahí estaba el hombre que había estado buscando, solo que lucía diferente. No se trataba de su cabello relamido o de su rostro perfectamente afeitado, ni siquiera de su traje negro con detalles verdes (Slytherin hasta el tuétano), si no de su expresión. Sus ojos parecían tener un brillo cálido, ligeramente obscuro, y su rostro tenía una sonrisa genuina, la cual sólo pareció ensancharse cuando ella lo miró. Parecía realmente sorprendido y feliz. Era desconcertante, sin mencionar que era un fuerte distractor.

—¿Scorpius?—la palabra salió de sus labios en medio de una ola de alivio y shock; el hombre en realidad lucía diferente cuando tenía esa expresión tan… anonadada. Entonces notó que la miraba de pies a cabeza como se ella fuera una especie de diosa sexual. Si tan solo tuviera su varita…

—Me mentiste—dijo él abruptamente, con una sonrisa presuntuosa abriéndose camino entre sus labios. Rose encontraba a la versión usual de Malfoy (esa traviesa y ruin) mucho más fácil de manejar que a este guapo y risueño Malfoy. Se atragantó ante la implicación de lo que él acababa de decir ¿Un hombre que la engaño para que aceptara un anillo encantado como regalo de cumpleaños iba a regañarla sobre su falta de honestidad? Oh, esto era verdaderamente enriquecedor. Rose perdió la oportunidad de replicar cuando él habló nuevamente.

—Al inicio de la semana me dijiste que no ibas a asistir esta noche—le dijo con una sonrisa retadora, la bebida que estaba a punto de tomar de la charola había quedado completamente olvidada.

—Si recuerdas eso tal vez debiste haber recordado también mi cumpleaños—contratacó inmediatamente mientras se cruzaba los brazos—¿Quién le miente a quien?

Scorpius se encogió los hombros.

—Nuestra pequeña conversación de hoy me lo recordó, antes de eso en realidad no me acordaba.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso—dijo negando levemente con la cabeza, lo cual le permitió ver cómo un hombre a su izquierda trataba descaradamente de echar un vistazo a la parte alta de su vestido, y el hecho de que ella hubiese cruzado los brazos solo se lo hacía más fácil. ¡¿A CASO TODA LA MALDITA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA ESTABA LLENA DE VIEJOS RABOS VERDES?! Rose inmediatamente descruzó los brazos frunciendo profundamente el ceño al hombre, antes de regresar la mirada hacia Scorpius. Entonces notó que él también miraba al hombre con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual encontró bastante peculiar. El rubio la tomó de la mano y la acercó más a él antes de comenzar a abrirse paso para salir de la multitud. Rose se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba cuan fuerte él le tomaba la mano o lo mucho que este gesto le recordaba a la vez que lo había hecho cuando habían… bueno, como lo había hecho cuando se la tomó en _esa_ otra ocasión.

—¿A dónde…?—comenzó a preguntar antes de que él la interrumpiera.

—Quiero un trago y tú también.

Rose estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de él obligándola a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad cuando casi se estampa contra alguien, lo cual la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Murmuró torpemente una disculpa a la joven dama, quien la ignoró completamente aprovechando en cambio para presentarse (en francés) a Scorpius. La mujer se acomodó el su perfecto cabello lacio y negro mientras batia descaradamente las pestañas. Scorpius le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder (¡En francés!).

"Je suis désolé, nous sommes fiancés."

El rostro de la chica vaciló antes de mirar hacia Rose frunciendo el ceño. Rose levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo (En simple y efectivo español) cuando sintió como Scorpius la acercaba más a su costado. El rubio sonrió y se despidió educadamente de la chica (de nuevo en francés) antes de que ambos retomaran el camino al bar, su mano firmemente sosteniendo la suya.

Una vez que alcanzaron el bar, Scorpius se adelantó un paso para esperar al bartender y ordenar sus bebidas. Rose bufó para sí. No quería una bebida, lo que quería era que él le quitara el anillo, pero era difícil lograrlo debido a que él parecía apenas notar su presencia. Se sintió completamente extraña estando parada ahí, sola, enfundada en estas estúpidas telas mientras esperaba a que él terminara de ordenar. Para ser precisos, él tan solo se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, pero era suficiente para hacerla sentir como una soberana idiota.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de avanzar los pasos que los separaban y exigirle que le quitara el anillo ahora mismo para que ella pudiera irse a casa, un hombre joven se le acercó y la tomó de la mano. Era alto (casi de la misma altura que Malfoy, lo cual significaba que era considerablemente más alto que ella), de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Vestía con una perfecta túnica de azul marino y detalles plateados, acompañada de una camisa con volantes. Rose sospechaba que si alguien más intentara vestir semejante look, muy probablemente fallaran miserablemente en no lucir ridículos. Este hombre, sin embargo, lucía perfecto. Espectacular. Se inclinó galantemente hacia ella mientras le besaba la mano y se presentón en francés (Rose sospechaba que tal vez él estuviera relacionado con la chica con la que se habían topado anteriormente). Justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar su mejor intento de francés con un' Bonsoir' (la única palabra educada que conocía en francés) Rose sintió como nuevamente una mano la sostenía firmemente de su costado mientras la jalaba gentilmente hacia a un lado. O más bien hacia a un costado. El costado de Scorpius para ser precisos.

"Ne vous embêtez pas, nous sommes d'heureux fiancés—le dijo al hombre esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente. El hombre dedicó una mueca desdeñosa a Scorpius antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban. Rose pensó que todo aquello era muy extraño, sin mencionar que era frustrante; se sentía harta de que la gente a su alrededor hablara otro idioma que ella no entendía. Estaban en Inglaterra, con un demonio, todos deberían estar hablando en inglés.

—Aquí tienes Rose—le dijo Scorpius entregándole una bebida, la cual ella tomó de mana gana. Estaba a punto de comenzar a maltratarlo cuando él le dio un beso. Justo ahí, enfrente de todas esas personas, Scorpius Malfoy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Giró la cabeza para encararlo, y lo encontró mirando resueltamente hacia otro lado evitando mirarla.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Qué fue eso?—le exigió de manera abrupta.

—No te había saludado formalmente—dijo aun sin mirarla.

—Tú jamás me saludas formalmente—lo retó bastante perpleja por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Nunca nos habíamos encontrado en un evento de esta magnitud antes Rose—bajó la vista para mirarla con una sonrisa que no consideró completamente sincera—es costumbre que un caballero salude a una dama formalmente cuando se trata de un evento de etiqueta.

A pesar de que no lo dijo directamente, Rose captó que disimuladamente él le estaba dando a entender que si frecuentara más este tipo de eventos sabría de las costumbres. No le gustó aquello, la hacía sentirse como una tonta. Y Rose detestaba sentirse como una tonta.

Unos cuantos momentos de silencio pasaron, en los cuales Scorpius regresó la mirada hacia la gente y Rose miró hacia el suelo, antes de que regresara su cordura. Estaba siendo ridícula, toda esta locura se estaba saliendo de control. Rose iba a sacarse ese maldito anillo del dedo y lo iba a hacer justo ahora. Se bebió el contenido de su copa en un solo trago, puso la copa en la bandeja de uno de los meseros que pasaban junto a ella, y regresó la vista a la raíz de todos sus males (cuya mano aun estaban sospechosamente colocadas en su cadera).

—Necesito hablar contigo—miró como bebía el contenido de su bebida dirigiéndole una mirada por encima del borde de la copa. El brillo en sus ojos la desconcertó. El rubio dirigió la mirada hacia un punto lejano a donde ella se encontraba y asentó su copa en la bandeja de otro mesero que justamente pasaba frente a ellos.

—Bien…—giró el rostro hacia ella—habla.

Rose captó otra mirada que rayaba en lo grotesco, proveniente de un hombre que estaba parado detrás del rubio, el cual parecía incapaz de apartar su atención de sus pechos. Esta no era la manera en la que quería que la conversación se llevara a cabo.

—En _privado_—agregó con suficiente énfasis como para atravesarle el cráneo.

—Eso suena muy siniestro—le dijo sonriéndole con un brillo juguetón en los ojos—¿Cómo sé que no vas a acorralarme en alguna equina oscura para hacerme cosas retorcidas?

—No estoy de humor Malfoy.

—Conozco muchas técnicas que te aseguro te van a hacer cambiar de parecer—levantó una ceja sugerentemente ante lo cual ella lo miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Hablo en serio, vamos a fuera. _Ahora_—hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer autoritaria y aterradora, pero era una tarea difícil dado que se sentía muy incómoda con la mirada del viejo primate que le miraba el escote. Scorpius no le prestaba atención, ya que miraba hacia la pista de baile mientras la música comenzaba a tornarse más lenta.

—¿Por qué necesitamos hablar?—le preguntó, claramente sin mostrar interés en lo que ella fuera a responder mientras su vista continuaba fija en las parejas que se congregaban en el centro de la pista, inconscientemente moviéndose hacia ellos; su mano se deslizó fuera de su cadera. Rose lo siguió de manera distraída, decidida a no permitir que se le escapara hasta que le quitara el anillo del dedo.

—Es acerca del regalo que me diste-

—Ya te lo dije Weasley, te lo dí, así que es tuyo. Oh adoro este baile—dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, sonriendo hacia la gente que llenaba la pista.

—¡Scorpius!—Rose tiró de su túnica para intentar llamar su atención de regreso a ella—ya sé que me lo diste, pero necesito que…

—Baila conmigo—aquello sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

—_¿Disculpa?_—Rose no podía decidir si estaba furiosa por la negativa de Scorpius a hacer lo que ella decía, o petrificada ante el pensamiento de bailar con él en frente de toda esta gente.

—Vamos Rosie—le dijo con una sonrisa que era demasiado deslumbrante y sincera como para ser buena para cualquiera que la mirara. Se sentía tan descolocada, que ni siquiera se acordó de corregirlo cuando la llamó Rosie.

—No, necesitamos hablar acerca del anillo—frunció el ceño profundamente antes de añadir—A fuera.

—Te propongo un trato; si tu bailas conmigo, yo me comprometo a responder a todas las preguntas que tu cerebro se haya ingeniado hacer por razones que me son desconocidas, en privado—necogió con un movimiento peculiar de su ceja—todo lo que pido a cambio es un baile.

—No quiero…

-Si no hay baile, entonces no hay respuestas—puntualizó con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Rose sentía unas ganas locas de literalmente borrar de una cachetada esa presumida y arrogante sonrisa de su aritocrático rostro.

—Bien—gruño finalmente apretando los dientes—pero vas a tener que…

—¡Fabuloso!—exclamó con felicidad antes de tomarle la mano y guiarla hacia la pista de baile.

Una vez en el centro de la pista y a plena vista de todo el mundo, Scorpius se detuvo y se giro hacia ella. Rose se tragó todos sus miedos, dándose cuenta de que a él le fascinaba burlarse de sus padecimientos, por lo cual debía intentar convencerlo que no estaba asustada. Posó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y se mantuvo a una distancia considerable para asegurarse de que ninguna otra parte de su anatomía tuviera contacto con él. Cuando lo miró, el simplemente levantó una ceja antes de sonreír le nuevamente con presunción. Miró como él le tomaba la mano derecha para retirarla de su hombro, para colocarla firmemente sobre su pecho. Coló su otra mano a la altura de su cintura, para después ubicarla en la base de su espalda acercándola más a él.

—Este no es el baile de navidad en Hogwarts Rose—le dijo con voz profunda que ella se forzó a no encontrar sexy, a pesar de las corrientes eléctricas que le recorría la espina sugiriendo lo contrario. La apretó un poco más hacia a él, hasta el punto en el que sus pechos se encontraban completamente el uno contra el otro, mientras se acercaba más hacia su oreja.

—Ya no somos unos niños—le susurró el rubio con voz ronca, y Rose tuvo que literalmente cerrar los ojos para mantener su autocontrol a raya y no soltar un gemido. Pasó un momento y repentinamente se encontró siendo guiada ágilmente por la pista de baile. Rose intentó convencerse de que las miradas a su alrededor no eran prejuiciosas o llenas de sospecha, pero su mente sabía que en realidad así era; después de todo, el hecho de que una Weasley estuviera bailando con un Malfoy era algo digno de admirar. Estaba tan preocupada analizando las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, que no notó la mirada que el hombre con el cual bailaba le estaba dedicando.

La miraba sin apartar los ojos de su rostro durante todo lo que duró la canción. Estaba preocupada, era demasiado obvio debido a la manera en la que se mordía el labio conteniendo la respiración. Necesitaba distraerla, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Bajo sus labios a la altura del oído de la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Todos lo saben—le murmuró suavemente. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron completamente mirándolo con horror.

—¿Qué?—replicó intentando susurrar, pero fallando miserablemente.

—Es obvio para cualquiera—dijo encogiéndose los hombres y echó una mirada al salón antes de mirar nuevamente hacia su hermosa cara de terror—todos saben que estas enamorada de mi Weasley.

Ella soltó una risa burlona y rodó los ojos.

—_No_ estoy enamorada de ti Malfoy.

—Tus ojos dicen no, pero tu cuerpo—la apretó más contra él y sonrió presuntuosamente cuando ella jadeo—dice si.

—Mi cuerpo no habla—Rose estaba claramente sonrojada, lo cual le inflaba el ego a Scorpius, hasta límites insospechados—excepto mi boca. Y mi boca claramente no dice que te ama.

El rubio hizo un sonido de especulación antes de hacerla girar al compás de la música, lo cual aprovechó para aferrarla a su cuerpo firmemente. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella y se encontró con un par de ligeramente sorprendidos ojos azules. Aparentemente ella estaba en shock con la gracia que él demostraba en sus habilidades con el baile.

—No puedes negar que hacemos una pareja fabulosa—le dijo con una sonrisa, con lo cual ella inmediatamente arrugó la nariz y apartó la mirada de él.

—Tenemos una buena relación de _trabajo_—dijo ella desafiante—eso es todo.

—Correcto—aceptó asintiendo antes de bajar su cabeza a la altura de la oreja de la pelirroja con la intención deliberada de hacerla sonrojar—puramente profesional.

—Si—confirmó asintiendo y se mordió el labio nuevamente intentando no notar lo incitante que sonaba la manera en la que él le susurraba al oído. Esto era ridículo. Hacían esto todo el tiempo (insinuaciones maliciosas y coquetearse descaradamente) ¿Por qué la perturbaba tanto ahora?

Tal vez era porque la tomaba de una manera posesiva, y su aroma era diferente esta noche (Algo… ¿Picante? No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero era _diferente_), y todo el mundo estaba observándolos, y ella estaba enfundada en un vestido largo que se apretaba a su cuerpo. Merlín necesitaba salir de sus cavilaciones y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina; podría demostrarle lo buena que se había convertido en ello. Si, ese sería su plan: hacerlo sentirse tan incómodo como ella se sentía.

Rose exhibió una seductora sonrisa, y estaba a punto de hacer referencia a lo mucho que él la amaba, cuando captó a su madre entre la gente mirándola. Repentinamente cualquier asomo de confianza que hubiese reunido regresó al oscuro fondo del lugar donde antes se ocultaba. Por Merlín, estaba avergonzando a su herencia Gryffindor. Scorpius pareció notar su repentina tensión, entendiendo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien.

—Deja de preocuparte Weasley—le dijo suavemente mientras continuaban moviéndose elegantemente por la pista—bailas muy bien.

—No estoy preocupada por como bailo—murmuró, mirando por encima del hombro de Scorpius hacia los rostros ligeramente sorprendido de la multitud. Cuando el rubio habló nuevamente lo hizo de manera lenta y aterciopelada.

—Mírame—a Rose no le gustó la manera en la que él olvidó pedir por favor, pero su voz sonaba sorprendentemente suave y persuasiva que ella hizo lo que le pidió. Lo miró mientras él le sonreía debido a lo horrorizados que lucían sus ojos.

—Sólo mantén tus ojos en mi—le dijo con una sonrisa gentil que bien le podría haber robado todo el aliento si no hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración en ese momento—No te preocupes por nadie más.

—Pero todos están mirándonos—imploró, arriesgándose a mirar hacia la gente una vez más siendo detenida por la mano de Scorpius (la cual aun sostenía la suya) obligándola a regresar su rostro hacia él.

—No hacia nosotros—le sonrió mientras sus ojos se oscureciían levemente—sino hacia _ti._

La pelirroja estaba a punto de replicarle que aquello no la hacía sentir mejor, cuando él dijo algo que la silenció por el resto de lo que duró el baile.

—Te ves hermosa Rosie—sonrió una vez más mientras continuaba conduciéndolos entre el mar de gente que bailaba a su alrededor de una manera grácil mientras Rose intentaba recordar cómo respirar—no pueden evitar mirarte.

Rose tragó fuertemente intentando contener el fuerte sentimiento de vértigo que le subía por la garganta, decidiendo enfocarse en Scorpius todo lo que restó del baile, debido al miedo que le provocaba la sola idea de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de su madre (o peor aun, con la de su padre). Después de un momento dejó de escuchar la música y se dejó guiar por Scorpius como si fuese una marioneta, siendo guiada impecablemente por la pista de baile a un ritmo que no estaba segura que fuera apropiado para un ambiente profesional (todo este balanceo al que él la estaba sometiendo la hacia sentir más intimidada de lo que debería. Sin mencionar que su mano de alguna manera se las había arreglado para posarse en la curva de su espalda, a una altura peligrosamente baja como para considerarse un baile amistoso. Y la manera en la que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, borrando todo rastro juguetón de su rostro. Algo le había ocurrido a Scorpius—A ambos en realidad—y Rose no pensaba que fuera algo bueno. Se estaban acercando demasiado. No estaba segura a que se estaban acercando ¿Era el uno al otro? ¿A otras cosas más metafóricas en las cuáles no se arriesgaba a pensar? Pero la verdad es que esto no le estaba gustando.

Rose dejó salir un pesado suspiro y le agradeció a todos los dioses de las diferentes culturas alrededor del mundo cuando la canción terminó y escuchó a la multitud aplaudir. Rose soltó la mano de Scorpius y retiró su otra mano de su hombro antes de apartarse apresuradamente. Demasiado cerca. Se encontraban muy cerca. Miró hacia las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos y no vio a nadie de su familia, con lo cual un sentimiento de alivio se espació por su cuerpo. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre le rompiera la nariz a Scorpius enfrente de toda esta gente. Giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente a Scorpius, que la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Este gesto la trajo de regreso a la realidad: ¡Estaba aquí para deshacerse del maldito anillo! Necesitaba dejar de estar pensando en basura y dejar de perder el tiempo.

—A fuera—le dijo por encima de los aplausos.

—Guía el camino—Scorpius se inclinó juguetonamente y extendió la mano en dirección a la puerta que estaba a un lado del salón, la cual por lo que Rose podía ver, llevaba a un balcón solitario que daba hacia el patio trasero. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera, sin darle tiempo de tomarle la mano o la cintura o cualquier otra parte de su anatomía que la distrajera de su misión.

Una vez afuera, Rose se giró para encarar a Scorpius, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad del ambiente. Él la siguió caminando flojamente, tomando un profundo suntuoso respiro del aire frío mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos. La miró de soslayo y sonrió, ella se mantuvo firme mirándolo.

—Bueno, ya bailamos—se llevó las manos a las caderas—Ahora quiero que me quites el anillo.

—¿Qué anillo?—preguntó luciendo confundido.

—¡¿Qué anillo?! ¡_El_ anillo!—exclamó tal vez más alto de lo que pretendía—¡El que me diste hoy, _El anillo de la familia Malfoy!_

Una sonrisa presuntuosa tiró por la comisura de sus labios mientras sonreía entre dientes.

—Oh _ese_ anillo…

—No te hagas al imbécil—dijo Rose cruzándose los brazos exasperada.

—No veo el problema—dijo él encogiéndose los hombros de manera despreocupada.

—¡¿No le ves el problema?!

—¿Hay algún eco por ahí?—dijo él sonriendo presuntuosamente mientras el rostro de Rose se enrojecía de furia.

—¡Scorpius!—chilló la pelirroja, estaba alcanzando el límite de su paciencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres el anillo?—le preguntó con una sonrisa, claramente disfrutando de la situación. Idiota. Rose tomó un profundo suspiro para intentar calmarse antes de responder.

—Porque es tuyo, no me pertenece.

—Pero yo te lo di.

—¡Solo tómalo!—soltó aporreando un pie en el suelo. Scorpius suspiró y rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

—Bien, dámelo—dijo levantando la mano en espera del anillo.

Rose levantó también la mano aporreando el pie impacientemente contra el suelo. Scorpius le tomó la mano y la examinó con una expresión confundida. Regresó la vista de nuevo hacia Rose con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es enserio?—no parecía impresionado—¿Tómalo? Esto es un poco infantil, entrégame el anillo.

—No adoptes ese tono conmigo Malfoy—escupió con malicia—estoy segura de que estas bastante consciente del hecho de que no me puedo quitar el anillo. Así que simplemente di el contra-hechizo o lo que sea que tengas que hacer para que pueda salir de esto.

—Pues parece que ya lo has conseguido—dijo apuntando levemente con la cabeza hacia su mano—no tienes ningún anillo Rose.

—No intentes hacerte al inocente, sabes que no puedo quitármelo.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas esto?—apuntó haciendo nuevamente un gesto hacia su mano desnuda—¿Milagrosamente el anillo se hizo invisible?

Rose rodó los ojos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia su pierna derecha.

—hice un hechizo para ocultarlo, grandísimo pendejo.

El rostro del rubio flaqueo ante su insulto, aparentemente estaba bastante desconcertado con el hecho de que alguien lo llamara pendejo. Retomó su compostura, claramente más irritado que hace unos momentos mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo de una manera descuidada.

—Bueno, este _grandísimo pendejo_ se rehúsa a perder más tiempo resolviendo problemas que no existen, así que voy a regresar a la fiesta y…

Dio un paso y medio hacia la puerta antes de que Rose lo tomara de la túnica obligándolo a regresar frente a ella.

—¡Oh no, claro que no!—Rose se pasó la mano sobre el anillo y removió el hechizo sin pronunciar palabra, la pequeña baratija problemática volvió a la luz tan brillante como lo había estado esta tarde—¡Ahí está! Ahora ya no es invisible, así que sácalo de mi dedo.

Scorpius sonrió hacia el anillo antes de regresar la mirada a ella.

—Pero yo creo que se ve bastante adorable justo donde está.

—No me importa lo que pienses—masculló Rose—sácalo de ahí.

—¿Por qué no quieres usarlo?—dijo él cruzándose los brazos con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Cerdo.

—Ya te lo dije—dijo Rose apresuradamente, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien pasara por ahí y la viera usando el anillo—Es tuyo, no se supone que yo lo lleve puesto.

—Pero yo te lo…

—¡Ya sé que me lo diste, pero no me importa!—le interrumpió Rose levantando la voz—Tómalo de regreso.

Scorpius hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la boca mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que era una grosería regresar los regalos que te dan?

—¡¿Grosería?! ¡¿Yo soy la que está siendo grosera?!—soltó Rose no pudiendo expresar adecuadamente el shock y la incredulidad; por lo que se limitó a jadear por unos instantes antes de continuar—¡No soy la que le dio a alguien un anillo encantado para su cumpleaños!

—No, pero tu eres la que está haciendo la rabieta…

—Tienes un jodido descaro—su voz era fría y baja mientras fruncía el ceño. El cabrón simplemente sonrió y ladeó la cabeza levemente.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—Va a ser parte de las razones por la cuales te voy a hechizar las bolas—al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco asustado—Ahora, toma el anillo.

—No antes de que me digas por qué no quieres ponértelo—le retó Scorpius, plegando los brazos una vez más.

—¿En qué momento te volviste el encargado de sentar los términos?

—Me necesitas, lo que significa que tengo derecho a negociar. El rostro de Rose se oscureció mientras sentía como la ira comenzaba a bullir en su interior. En serio que era un puto descarado.

—Juro por Merlín que si tuviera mi varita…

—Si, pero no la tienes Rosie—le interrumpió con una sonrisa arrogante—ahora dime, ¿Por qué no quieres usar el anillo?

—¡Porque!—suspiró exasperada y recobró la compostura—Porque la gente puede hacerse ideas erróneas.

—¿Qué clase de ideas erróneas Rosie?—preguntó.

—No me llames así—respondió cansinamente. Sólo quería irse a la cama.

—No evites la pregunta ¿Cuáles son esas ideas erróneas?

Rose lo miró y se sintió más furiosa al verlo sonreírle con expectación. Todo lo que quería era quitarse ese estúpido anillo, pero no, nada era nunca así de fácil con Malfoy. Él siempre tenía que retorcer las cosas y confundirla, y distraerla, ¡Y enfurecerla! Suspiró e intentó liberar algo de tensión de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que se iba a sentir como una tonta cuando dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Si me paseo por ahí usando el anillo Malfoy, la gente tal vez piense que nosotros estamos… no sé… saliendo o algo así…

—¿Saliendo?—lucía bastante confundido antes de bufar—dificilmente.

—¡Exacto!—Rose dejó escapar una risita como resultado de la fuerte liberación de tensión que esta frase le había dado—¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que yo dije! ¡Les dije que era simplemente un regalo que cumpleaños entre amigos, y que me lo habías dado porque te olvidaste de comprarme un regalo y resulta que tenías este anillo a la mano. Pero al parecer ellos tenían esta idea extraña de que me lo regalaste porque sientes una especie de atracción por mi! ¡Incluso creyeron que estábamos comprometidos!

—¿Eso es lo que creen ahora?—el tono de su voz hacía evidente que él no era, de ninguna manera, ajeno a esta información. Pero Rose, como estaba demasiado sumergida en su monologo sobre relaciones platónicas y el alivio que sentía, pasó de este detalle completamente. Scorpius de nuevo regresó a la carga cuando ella mencionó a Albus.

—¿La manera en la que lo puso Albus? ¡Si, así fue!—se rió nuevamente sintiéndose aliviada—Aunque en realidad Albus dijo algo más parecido a que estabas levantando la pata; dijo que estabas marcando tu territorio como lo haría un perro o algo así.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos levemente oscurecidos recorriéndola de cuerpo completo una vez más. Regresó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella, esbozando una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—¿Eso dijo Albus?—dio un paso para acercarse más a Rose, quien aun reía tontamente ante lo absurdo de aquello. Sonrió y asintió de manera entusiasmada. Sin embargo su entusiasmo sólo duro hasta el momento en el que reconoció la mirada en sus ojos; esa traviesa, oscura y sensual mirada que sólo significaba cosas malas para la población femenina, específicamente Rose. Scorpius la sonrisa presuntuosa de Scorpius se ensanchó ante su obvio disgusto.

—Tal vez es mucho más listo de lo que en realidad le doy crédito.

Que. La. Mierda.

—_¡¿Qué?!_—exclamó Rose levantando la voz mas de lo necesario, pero esta vez no le importó.

—Yo nunca lo hubiese dicho de una panera tan…—resopló ligeramente hacia un imaginario Albus en su mente—_desagradable_, pero supongo que los principios básicos son los mismos.

—¿Principios básicos?—su voz salió algo estrangulada. Esto era demasiado.

—Si, todo lo referente al marcaje de territorio—dijo encogiéndose los hombros con indiferencia—es básicamente lo mismo.

—Espera… ¿Qué…?—bulbuceó Rose de manera poco elegante mientras intentaba poner en orden los pensamiento en su cabeza—¿Dices que de hecho me diste el anillo con la intención de _marcarme_?

—Si—corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza para agregar seguridad. Esto redujo nuevamente a Rose a un incoherente desastre de pensamiento.

—Pero…¿Qué… ¡¿Por qué…?!—lo miró a los ojos y vio como su sonrisa se hizo mas siniestra.

—Para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía—su voz se hizo un poco más profunda—Y que yo soy tuyo, por supuesto.

—Oh, entonces soy tuya ¿No?—las manos de Rose fueron a parar a sus caderas mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente—¿Y nunca consideraste el hecho de que primero tendrías que preguntarme?

—Lo hice—aseguró encogiéndose los hombros y sus ojos se hicieron un poco más oscuros—tu aceptaste.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó con indignación.

—Claro que si—replicó calmadamente.

—¿Cuándo?—demandó la pelirroja exigiendo saber cuando exactamente había aceptado todo esto. Tenía todo el podrido aroma de una maldición imperius.

—El segundo viernes del mes pasado.

Bueno, eso no aclaraba en nada las cosas.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Justo antes de que tuviéramos sexo Rose—dijo sonando algo rudo, obviamente no le encantaba el hecho de que ella no lo recordara—Dijiste que eras mía.

Rose maldijo internamente al sonrojo que se expandía por sus mejillas. Estúpidos genes Weasley. Reunió algo de coraje una vez más para combatir con el inamovible y testarudo objeto que era Scorpius Malfoy.

—Por el amor a Merlín Scorpius, ¡Estaba _ebria_!—susurró enfáticamente—Lo que sea que haya dicho cuando estaba borracha no tiene ninguna validez ni sentido.

—No estabas tan ebria—le dijo con un brillo arrogante en los ojos.

—Si lo estaba—reiteró sin poder decir en realidad a quien intentaba convencer, si a él o a sí misma.

—No—dijo él firmemente—no lo estabas.

—Acéptalo Scorpius, estaba borracha y esa es la única razón por la cual paso algo entre nosotros.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto—sonrió presuntuosamente antes de agregar—a menos, claro, que seas una de esas bebedoras que se emborrachan con sólo tres bebidas.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Tomé mucho más que sólo tres bebidas.

—¿En serio?

—Si, me emborrachaste y esa es la única razón por la cual _eso_ pasó—sentó Rose antes de levantar de nuevo la mano—Ahora el anillo…

—Tú no necesitas que yo o el alcohol te demos valor de hacer lo que quieres Rose—Scorpius contraatacó aparentemente no rindiéndose a dejar esto en el olvido—Tú me deseabas y yo te deseaba.

—Yo. No. Te. Deseaba! Estaba…

—vamos a pensar en todas las bebidas que tomaste ¿Está bien Rose?—su voz había adoptado un tono condescendiente que a ella no le gustó en lo absoluto, mientras contaba las bebidas con sus dedos—Cuando llegué al lugar acababas de terminar con tu primer vaso. Entonces te compré otra bebida en el bar. Después pedimos otra y nos fuimos hacia el privado.

—Donde procedimos a beber fuentes de esa cosa que se llamaba 'cider'—intervino Rose de manera persistente. Vio cómo los ojos de Scorpius nuevamente se oscurecieron peligrosamente mientras una sonrisa presuntuosa se abría camino a través de su rostro.

—Te lo aseguro Rose—le dijo suavemente con una voz profunda que ella intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas—una vez que ambos estuvimos en ese privado, no nos movimos de ahí para nada. No hasta que salimos del bar para desaparecernos por supuesto.

—No… eso no…—Rose intentó recordar todas esas bebidas que había ingerido, pero no pudo encontrar una sola fuera de las que Scorpius había mencionado. De hecho sólo podía contar tres también—no puede ser cierto.

—¿En serio?—Scorpius miró hacia sus dedos de una manera que esperaba luciera casual—porque a la mañana siguiente te desapareciste de manera rápida y eficiente para alguien que estaba sufriendo una cruda mortal, por todo el supuesto alcohol que ingeriste.

Rose podría jurar que él estaba dormido cuando ella se fue. Tal vez era mejor no indagar mucho en aquello.

—¡Tuve resaca!—se defendió testarudamente—a penas llegué a mi casa me fui directo a la cama.

—A eso se le llama estar físicamente exhausta, no tener resaca.

—¿Físicamente exhausta?—se burló Rose con una sonrisa incrédula—¿Qué? ¿Por todo el sexo que tuvimos? ¡Por favu-or!

—¿Nunca habías estado físicamente exhausta después del sexo Rosie?—su voz era baja y juguetona de nuevo—supongo que el chico maravilla de los cannon no es tan bueno en ello ¿No?

—Henry es…—quería decir algo que no fuera aburrido, pero era algo imposible—Perfectamente adecuado.

Scorpius literalmente echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una enorme carcajada. Después de recobrar la compostura, la miró nuevamente con sincero placer en los ojos.

—Oh, bueno, esa es la aspiración de todo hombre: ¡Ser _perfectamente adecuado_ en la cama! Es bueno saber que le pateo el trasero en ese departamento.

—Yo no lo pondría así—le dijo Rose con un tono retador, esbozando su propia sonrisa presuntuosa—Al menos Henry es memorable. Ni siquiera pudo _recordar_ cómo fue el sexo contigo.

Esto hizo que el ambiente cambiara, ya que él se puso serio y clavó la mirada en ella.

—Claro que lo recuerdas—afirmó.

—No, yo…

—Solo piénsalo Rose—su voz se había tornado baja y persuasiva mientras daba un paso hacia ella, ante lo cual la pelirroja retrocedió una pulgada—piensa en cómo se sintió.

Por un momento Rose pensó en pedirle que le especificara cómo se había sentido _qué_, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquello únicamente ayudaría a cavar un agujero más grande para sí misma. Aunque no tuvo que preocuparse, él parecía decidido a recordárselo.

—Cómo fue estar _juntos_…—él le tomó la mano suavemente, masajeando el dorso con las yemas de sus dedos—tú tendida en mi cama, entre mis sábanas…

Él dio un paso más hacia ella y Rose dio otro hacia atrás, sólo para sentir cómo su espalda golpeaba el muro detrás de ella; no había escapatoria. A la pelirroja no le gustó en lo absoluto este hecho. Tanto como no le gustaba ese sentimiento de _algo_ que se había comenzado a alzar en la boca de su estómago.

—Con mis brazos envolviéndote…

Su brazo derecho se coló hacia su cintura atrayéndola hacia a él, con lo cual ella instintivamente posó una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio. Scorpius sonrió y Rose se dijo a sí mismo que no debía perder el aliento, aunque de todas maneras lo hizo. ¿Cómo es que él era capaz de provocarle todo esto? En realidad no podía entender cómo en un momento están discutiendo y al siguiente. Bueno, estaban así.

Sintió como su mano se hizo camino hacia la parte baja de su espalda empujando sus caderas hacia adelante alineándolas con las suyas. Bajó su rostro hasta llevar su boca hacia su oído, una sonrisa ladina llenaba su rostro.

—Tus caderas atrapadas entre mi cuerpo…

Él comenzó a balancearse sutilmente de misma manera que lo habían hecho en la pista de baile, sólo que esta vez estaban considerablemente más cerca y ella estaba muchísimo más colorada. Rose tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de bloquear los sentimientos que envolvían su cuerpo, o mas bien las memorias que bombardeaban su mente.

—La manera en la que nos acoplamos…

Sus manos mantenían el control de su cuerpo, ocasionalmente juntando demasiado sus zonas pélvicas agarrándola con la guardia baja. Todos los detalles borrosos de aquella noche que Rose se había asegurado a sí misma no recordaba, lentamente comenzaron a regresar a su mente: la manera en la que él la había abrazado, como se había movido en su interior, la manera en la que ella había correspondido, la manera en la que había enredado sus piernas alrededor de él para mantenerlo cerca.

—Recuerda cómo gemías mi nombre…

Rose si lo recordaba; su respiración entrecortada, lo estrangulada que su voz se había vuelto. La débil memoria resonó en sus oídos y ella se encontró a sí misma deseando poder regresar a ese preciso momento y ser capaz de sentirse de aquella manera nuevamente. Estúpida mente y estúpido cuerpo traidores que la hacían desear cosas que estaban mal. Otro roce bien posicionado y en el tiempo justo hizo a Rose regresar al presente, el cual se podía decir que era peor que todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

—Así como yo gemí el tuyo…

Rose pudo escuchar claramente ese recuerdo en su cabeza; la manera en la que él había repetido una y otra vez su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos. La manera en la que su respiración se había tornado irregular y su voz se había quebrado. Los gruñidos y jadeos, todo reproduciéndose en la mente de Rose como una vieja y altamente inapropiada película.

—Recuerda—él enredó sus dedos en los de ella y le apretó un poco la mano, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho cuando ella le dijo que era suya—Como fue sentirte mía…

Ahí estaba. Podía recordarlo claramente. Su mano sosteniendo la suya, como si no fuera a dejarla ir nunca, haciéndola sentir segura. Haciéndola suya. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para convencerse de olvidar algo así? Había sido apasionado, intoxicante, _cegadoramente maravilloso._

Pero estaría perdida si le dejaba saberlo.

—No, yo…—titubeo un poco acerca de sus palabras mientras abría los ojos—No lo recuerdo.

—Es una lástima—dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa y la miró a los ojos mientras su cabeza lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a la suya—tal vez sólo necesitas que te lo recuerde.

Oh dios, esto no era nada bueno.

—No—por alguna razón desconocida, Rose se encontró a sí misma susurrando—No quiero recordar.

—¿Por qué no Rose?—le preguntó él de manera juguetona susurrando también.

—Porque yo… no quiero.

—Porque estas asustada—acertó con una sonrisa.

—No te tengo miedo Malfoy—se las arregló para fruncirle el ceño y sonar con un poquito más de confianza que antes.

—No—respondió él de manera enigmática mientras sus ojos vagaban por su rostro—no creo que me tengas miedo.

—Entonces ¿A qué le tengo miedo?—ahora se sentía un poco confundida.

—Tienes miedo de _nosotros_—le susurró como si fuera alguna clase de gran secreto.

—_Nosotros_ no existe—casi imploró.

—Pero podría, y tú quieres que así sea. Eso es lo que te aterra.

Eso no era verdad. _No lo era_. Rose negó con la cabeza sin romper el contacto de sus miradas.

—No…no hay…—No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde venía su inhabilidad de hablar; ciertamente no venía de sus padres—nosotros nunca…

—Si podríamos—la voz del rubio era suave y persuasiva de nuevo, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre sus labios—tal y como lo deseas. Deseas ser mía…

—No—dijo con algo parecido a la convicción. Él simplemente sonrió y bajo un poco el rostro hacia el de ella.

—Si.

—…No…—Rose se maldijo a sí misma por sonar tan débil y sin aliento.

—Si—dijo con un sutil asentimiento y continuó su cauteloso descenso.

Rose estaba en silencio, con la mirada enfocada en lo cercanos que estaban sus labios. Lo sentía por todas partes: su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, su aroma llenándole la nariz, su voz continuaba resonando en sus oídos, y la manera en la que la hacía sentir la forma en que su pulgar acariciaba su mano la estaba volviendo loca. Scorpius la estaba sofocado. Y se sentía increíble. Con algunas imágenes de _aquella noche_ proyectándose en su mente, Rose no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez un pequeño beso no estaría tan mal. De hecho probablemente fuera bastante fantástico.

Mientras Scorpius iba acercándose a sus labios Rose se encontró a sí misma simultáneamente rogando porque él la besara y la dejara hacer lo suyo. Lo deseaba tanto que la estaba volviendo loca, y esa era la exacta razón por la cual Rose no debería estar haciendo esto. Él era Scorpius. No, él era un _Malfoy_ y Rose no debería estar besando Malfoys. Pero oh Merlín, lo deseaba tanto.

Contuvo el aliento por un momento y miró como él detenía su cauteloso descenso a milímetros de sus labios. La miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban enfocados en sus labios, pudo ver como sus parpados se hacían pesados y su respiración se volvía agitada, signos inequívocos de excitación y deseo. Sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo.

—¿No?—preguntó gentilmente, haciendo sonar su voz baja y seductora mientras la observaba mojarse los labios con la lengua. Ella entonces respondió en un susurró.

—Si.

Y eso fue todo. Scorpius la besó, y Rose estaba completamente preparada para colapsar contra la pared debido a la fuerza del beso, a perder el aliento del asalto al que él la sometería, y que la haría perder el aire de los pulmones, a escucharlo gemir y gruñir, para sentir cierta extremidad contra su zona pélvica, debido al deseo desenfrenado que él sentía por ella.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

La mano de Scorpius se había posado gentilmente sobre su mejilla derecha, tomándola delicadamente mientras la besaba suave y dulcemente. Sus labios eran tan gentiles como las yemas de sus dedos que ahora danzaban sobre su mejilla en suaves caricias. La besaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Y Rose se encontró a si mismo pensando en que a ella le encantaría que así fuera, porque una eternidad de esto sería algo fantástico. Este pensamiento hizo que todo el aire de sus pulmones se fuera, y era por razones completamente diferentes a las que ella esperaba; la descolocó porque aquel beso era tan honesto. No era como aquel coqueteo que ocultaba dobles intenciones, o las constantes insinuaciones mal intencionadas que ella tenía que decifrar. Esto era algo honesto, él la deseaba. Y estaría siendo una descarada hipócrita si dijera que (en este momento de total debilidad) no lo deseaba tan desesperadamente.

Rose sintió como él la apretaba un poco más a su cuerpo con el brazo que aun tenía alrededor de su cintura. Ella se arqueó un poco hacia a él y llevó su mano izquierda hacia su rostro, con los ojos aun cerrados mientras se permitía dejarse llevar por los intoxicántes sentimientos que la envolvían. Maldijo a su cuerpo por necesitarlo tan desesperadamente como lo hacía. Merlín en realidad deseaba quedarse así para siempre, en este mundo apartado de todo, donde nadie más podía ser parte; donde era como si solamente existieran ellos dos, y pudieran estar así para siempre (Ok, tal vez eventualmente a ella se le antojara hacer otra clase de cosas, pero justo en este momento y justo aquí, esto era más que suficiente.

Hubo un flash de luz de la celebración que se llevaba a cabo adentró del local y un sonido sordo que ella estaba segura que provenía de alguien abriendo una botella de champagne. Con toda honestidad, Rose no estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor. Scorpius, aparentemente sí, ya que se apartó de ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella abría los suyos pesadamente. Rose intentó recobrar el aliento y tal vez arreglárselas para recordar su nombre una vez más. Él nuevamente se acercó y ella agradeció a su estrella de la suerte, sólo para un segundo después sentirse amargamente decepcionada cuando él dirigió sus labios a un lado de su rostro, hasta su oído. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz tan baja, que Rose tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar, a pesar de que él le estuviera susurrando directamente al oído. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—No voy a retirarte el anillo.

Y con esta línea salió del balcón, entrando hacia el salón de baile para inmediatamente entablar conversación con alguna persona importante que Rose no conocía.

Rata bastarda.

Rose tomó un profundo suspiro para calmar su creciente enojo (porque era puro enojo lo que estaba causando que su corazón latiera acelerado y su rostro estuviera sonrojado. No había absolutamente nada más) cuando sintió algo peculiar. El aire comenzaba a escapársele una vez más haciéndola sentir un poco sofocada. Oh dios. Esto no era bueno. Se apresuró hacia la pista de baile y le preguntó a uno de los meseros la hora.

—10—respondió con un sonido que Rose estaba segura que vino del mesero y no de su propia garganta. ¡¿Cómo es que había pasado?! ¡¿A dónde se había dio todo el tiempo que tenía?! Y ella aun tenía el maldito anillo en su dedo.

¡¿Acaso podría la noche ponerse peor?!

Rose corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. El maldito vestido se estaba volviendo incómodamente apretado y ella comenzó a temerse que en cuestión de minutos se convertiría en una especie de prenda bastante inapropiada. Empujando a las personas que se interponían en su camino de la manera más educada que podía, y evadiendo a todo familiar, le tomó a Rose unos bueno diez minutos cruzar la pista. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y se dirigió al mismo insufrible hombre que le había arrebatado la varita al inicio de la noche.

—Nom…—comenzó a decir el hombre, pero ella lo cortó abruptamente.

—Rose Weasley, invitada extra de Hermione Weasley—se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho en un intento de cubrir un poco la excesiva muestra de piel que se estaba comenzando a llevar a cabo en esa zona—varita. _Ahora._

El hombre parecía un poco asustado cuando hizo una floritura con su varita y convocó a la caja de la varita correcta. Rose atrapó a su amada varita tan pronto como la caja se abrió y se apresuró hacia a salir de ahí. Contempló por un momento enviar alguna maldición a Scorpius, pero entonces recordó que tal vez al Ministro no le encantara la idea, sin mencionar a su querida madre (A su padre—pensó Rose con una sonrisa—probablemente no le importara. De hecho muy probablemente se sintiera orgulloso).

Con el material del vestido en continuo encogimiento (los tobillos de Rose ahora comenzaba a congelarse con el aire helado de la noche) corrió a la chimenea mas cercana y se introdujo en ella, ignorando al hombre que vigilaba el lugar. En una llamarada de flamas verdes, Rose desapareció del ministerio.

Aproximadamente dos segundos después salió de la chimenea de su apartamento y de inmediato hizo desaparecer el vestido de su cuerpo con un movimiento de varita. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, la primera que pudo permitirse en los pasados 15 o 20 minutos, inhalando el aire con desesperación. Colapsó sobre su cama vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior (sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para cambiarse) mientras en su mente reevaluaba la noche. Había sido un completo desastre. Había recibido miradas lujuriosas por gordos viejos rabos verdes toda la noche, había sido forzada a bailar con Scorpius, y después se había visto forzada a besarse con Malfoy (una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente preguntaba de manera siniestra si de verdad había sido forzada hacer algo de lo que paso con Scorpius, pero ella simplemente le dijo que se callara y la exilió de su conciencia), y después de todo aquello ¡Ella aun tenía el endemoniado anillo en su dedo! Rose miró hacia el objeto en su dedo con enojo (como se atrevía a ser algo tan ruin a la vez que era bonito. Bueno, era el Anillo Malfoy después de todo; bonito y ruin venía con el apellido).

Con este último pensamiento, Rose cerró los ojos y se dejó sumergir en el sueño de manera casi instantánea. Se preocuparía por el anillo en la mañana; justo ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

* * *

Rose durmió sorprendentemente bien considerando todo lo que había ocurrido. De hecho había dormido de manera tan pacífica que se preguntó que demonios la había despertado. Entonces lo escuchó nuevamente.

_Tap, tap, tap._

¿Qué diablos era eso?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Si no era alguien tocando la puerta. ¿Qué podría…

_ Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapt aptap_

Rose abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró hacia su ventana. Ahí, con las alas batiendo de manera desafiante, estaba una gran lechuza negra. ¿Quién, en el nombre de Merlín, se atrevía a mandarle una carta tan temprano en un domingo? Claramente una persona sin respeto alguno por los fines de semana. Bostezó y se estiró antes de caminar hacia la ventana. Quitó el seguro y abrió; entonces se dio cuenta.

No era sólo una lechuza. Eran miles.

Ok, tal vez miles era un poco exagerado, pero había un endemoniado número de ellas. Y no parecían querer esperar hasta que ella abriera la puerta para entrar. Rose se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos mientras una horda de lechuzas entraban desbocadas hacia su cuarto donde comenzaron a tirar las cartas como si fueran bombas. Con graznidos y ululares de todas la diferente variedades, lechuza tras lechuza volaron y distribuyeron sus cartas en el piso para después volar de nuevo hacia fuera de la ventada. Después de la lluvia de papel que había durado unos buenos tres minutos o más, Rose abrió los ojos y se descubrió el rostro para mirar hacia el suelo a su alrededor. Cartas (miles de ellas) llenaban su cuarto. Las miró sospechosamente seguramente no podían ser todas felicitaciones atrasadas por su cumpleaños. Tenía 24 por amor a Merlín, era algo difícil de creer que causara tanto alboroto. Rose tomo la más cercana y la leyó con cuidado. Era de Arrabella Argenforg de la oficina. La carta en sí era extraña, ya que le había deseado feliz cumpleaños ayer, así que seguramente no había sentido la necesidad de enviarle una tarjeta de felicitaciones atrasada. Entonces la leyó.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Me acabo de enterar! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! ¡Estoy taaan feliz por ti! ¡Oh estas son noticias asombrosas! ¡No puedo esperar a escuchar la historia completa el Lunes en el trabajo! Con mucho cariño._

Bien. Aquello no tenía sentido. Rose descartó la nota (era demasiado temprano como para intentar descifrar mensajes tan encriptados en un Domingo) y tomó otra. Esta era de Dayton Peirce, un chico con el que salió durante un tiempo cuando estaba en sexto año en Hogwarts (no duró mucho, el amor por sí mismo era demasiado como para que ella pudiera competir en contra. Era graciosa la manera en la que parecía atraer a tipos como esos).

_Dime que no es verdad. Creí que tenían más sentido común Rose. Estoy tan decepcionado._

Esto tenía mucho menos sentido que la carta de Arabella. El hombre jamás se había vuelto a poner en contacto con ella desde que salieron de Hogwarts y ahora, repentinamente, ¿Siente la necesidad de enviarle mensajes encriptados acerca de absolutamente nada? Este hecho la hizo sentirse enojada, ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho de estar decepcionado de ella, ya que no eran siquiera amigos! Que idiota.

Antes de que pudiese tomar la siguiente carta que indudablemente contendría alguna tontería parecida a las dos anteriores, una de las lechuzas de los Potter voló a través de su ventana, dejó caer el periódico enrrollado sobre su cabeza y de nuevo salió de su apartamento. Maldito al ave y tomó el periódico, entonces notó que tenía una nota adjunta. Leyó primero la nota.

_Tal vez quieras desaparecer por un rato. A._

Esta línea no sonaba nada prometedora. Nada que Albus considerara como digno de esconder la cabeza de vergüenza bajaba de la categoría de terrible. Desenrolló el periódico y abrió los ojos con total incredulidad.

Ahí, en la primera plana del Profeta, había una enorme foto con movimiento donde ella y Scorpius se besaban en el balcón que daba al patio, en ella el anillo Malfoy era claramente visible en su mano, la cual parecía acariciarle la mejilla al rubio. Encima de la fotografía había cuatro simples palabras:

_¡WEASLEY Y MALFOY COMPROMETIDOS!_

Oh carajos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Ta tan! Espero que haya valido la pena toda la espera. El siguiente capítulo va a tardar SIGLOS en ser subido, así que me disculpo por ello. Por favor dejen reviews._

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola hola, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero debo advertir que el disco duro de mi máquina murió y la traducción se perdió, por lo que eh tenido un mes bastante difícil ya que no fue la única información importante que se fue con mi adorado disco duro… en fin, supongo que el siguiente capítulo me va a llevar un poco más de lo esperado debido a este contra tiempo, pero no desesperen, promete mucho y yo prometo que tan pronto como pueda lo voy a traducir y a subir.

Grae ha estado bastante ausente debido a la escuela y muchos otros factores de la vida, pero sigue igual de pendiente de sus reviews y yo sigo haciéndoselos llegar todos.

Espero leerles pronto y pues supongo que ya saben que nada bueno se avecina para nuestro querida Rose.

Les mando un enorme saludo.

CIAO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentario de la traductora:**

Le doy la mas cordial bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras. Es un honor recibirles en esta fantástica historia de **GraeLiars**. El testamento viene al final, pero quise hacer esta mención porque The Birthday Present (O el regalo de cumpleaños) ya tiene un número importante de seguidoras.

Muchas gracias.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Buenos días/buenas tardes/buenas noches a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo lamento, pero deberían sentirse con suerte—no creí poder actualizar hasta Julio, así que haber logrado actualizar a mediados de Junio es un bonus. Les agradezco por sus adorables reviews; Ya sé que se los digo siempre, pero verdaderamente hacen mi día más radiante.

Este capi comienza un poco lento y pasa bastante tiempo antes de que Scorpius haga su aparición, pero por favor manténganse leyendo.

Un enorme agradecimiento a la autora del adorable review que se dio cuenta de mi error con respecto a la piedra de 'Onyx' en el capitulo 1—en este capitulo enmendé el error y todos los créditos van para ti. Agradeciéndote muchísimo, espero que lo haya corregido adecuadamente.

Disculpas por cualquier error de estructura ó gramática—llevo escribiendo desde hace mes y medio en un horario que usualmente radica entre la 1 y las 3 de la mañana. No garantizo mucha precisión.

Como siempre, los personaje no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece las situaciones en las que se encuentran.

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que su cerebro se hubo reconectado con el resto de su cuerpo y fue capaz de hacer más que simplemente mirar fijamente al periódico que tenía en frente, Rose buscó en la página por alguna indicación de cómo, precisamente, habían llegado a tan incorrecta conclusión (y por supuesto el nombre de la persona a la que iba a echar un maleficio por haber puesto una fotografía suya en la cual había aparecido besándose con alguien, sin contar que ese alguien era Malfoy, en la primera plana del Diario el Profeta). Sus ojos escanearon el pequeño párrafo debajo de la fotografía—oh dios ¿De verdad se veía así cuando él la besaba? Merlín ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa la imagen como para que además el ridículo texto presumiera que tenía la historia y MAS FOTOS dentro.

Rose decidió, mientras pasaba las páginas furiosamente, que alguien iba a morir el día de hoy. Muy lentamente. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro comenzó a pensar en las maneras de hacer que pareciera un infortunado accidente.

Encontró las páginas bastante rápido. No fue algo difícil, considerando que estaban publicadas justo en la página central doble. El corazón de Rose se detuvo por un momento mientras miraba con incredulidad hacia la página doble llena de todos los momentos que los dos habían compartido durante la velada. El fotógrafo—quien fuera que la maldita piltrafa fuera—parecía haber capturado fotos de ellos en los más inconvenientes momentos durante la noche. Su atención inmediatamente cayó en la foto que ocupaba gran parte de la página central doble y era, por ende, casi tan grande como la de la primera plana (para su completo disfrute). Era una foto de ellos bailando, Rose mirando hacia Malfoy de una manera en la que algunas personas podrían confundir como anhelo, mientras él la abrazaba de cerca—muy de cerca—y la guiaba alrededor de la pista. Seguramente no habían estado así de cerca. Y las manos del rubio definitivamente no habían estado así de cerca de su espalda baja. Estaba segura de que alguien había manipulado la imagen; no había manera en la que ella le hubiese permitido abrazarla de esa manera. No, no, no. Rose se rehusaba a creerlo. Leyó el pie de la fotografía y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar.

La química entre Weasley y Malfoy era palpable, pero lo fue aún más cuando bailaban. Era un testimonio claro para todos quienes lo presenciaron, de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

¡Ciertamente no era así! Rose le gruño a las palabras y evaluó el resto del daño. Dejó escapar un chillido estrangulado cuando notó que en la siguiente página había una foto donde él la besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que se las habían arreglado para capturar la única vez en la vida en la que Scorpius la había tratado tan… amablemente. Se las habían arreglado para captar el momento en el que él la había rodeado con su brazo mientras le entregaba su bebida, y entonces la besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Miró la escena repetirse una y otra vez antes de leer el breve pie que acompañaba al maldito reportaje.

A pesar de que la pareja intentó ocultar su amor, era claro que no podían evitar gestos como estos, que revelaban lo mucho que sienten el uno por el otro.

¡Que montón de-! Rose no pudo encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente adecuado para describir el horror que sentía ante tales declaraciones. Esos no eran gestos afectuosos expuestos y hubiese sido dolorosamente obvio si se hubiesen molestado en incluir su reacción al maldito beso. Claramente no podía exigir lo mismo para la foto de la primera plana, ya que esa reacción (desafortunadamente) ya era de conocimiento público. Pero este pequeño beso íntimo entre pareja era otra cosa. Y ella no lo había disfrutado (¡No lo había hecho! Y estaba dispuesta a batirse en duelo con quien dijera lo contrario), lo que es más, ¡ella no albergaba ningún sentimiento de naturaleza romántica por el endemoniado sin vergüenza de Scorpius Malfoy!

Rose leyó algunas partes de el supuesto 'artículo' (en realidad no era más que basura ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos días en los cuales el profeta era una fuente creíble? Realmente se había rebajado a convetirse en una columna de chismes y Rose insistía en ello) para ver qué otras cosas falsas se las habían arreglado para conjeturar. Estaba apunto de tirar el periódico cuando leyó que en el artículo aseguraban tener una 'fuente' en la fiesta que tenía información de ellos. El artículo decía:

Una fuente cercana a la pareja nos dijo que estaban innegablemente felices, y bastante orgulloso de su unión.

¿ORGULLOSOS? ¡¿Cómo puede alguien estar orgulloso de una 'unión' que ni siquiera existe?! Oh, si Rose llegaba algún día a poner sus manos en esa maldita 'fuente' se iba a asegurar de que pagara dolorosamente.

La señorita Evelyn Dubois, quien asistió a la fiesta como representante de la compañía global de logística en pociones, Dubois Industries, dijo que ambos eran cariñosos y parecían incapaces de estar separados.

¿Dubois? Sonaba a un apellido increíblemente extranjero. De hecho sonaba bastante francés…

—Están muy enamorados—dijo la señorita Dubois al corresponsal francés del profeta, Elphaba Englesnort—el señor Malfor la tomaba en brazos como si ella fuera su más preciado premio; algo de lo que está muy orgulloso y se nota muy receloso de apartarse.

¿Un premio? ¡Rose no era el premio de nadie! Incluso si era el más preciado. ¡Oh, esto era horrible! Si Rose alguna vez se topaba a esa tal Dubois, le iba a dar un poco de su punto de vista y una probadita de su moco-murciélago. Que montón de mierda. Rose no pudo soportar seguir leyendo el artículo, así que en su lugar leyó una pequeña columna a la derecha de la página. Era una breve reseña del anillo de compromiso, haciendo alusión a sus siglos de herencia, ubicando su creación en las manos de elfos escandinavos.

¿CÓMO ES QUE ELLA ERA LA ÚNICA PERSONA EN EL UNIVERSO QUE NO SABÍA QUE ESTE ERA EL ANILLO MALFOY?

Rose tiró el papel al otro lado del cuarto (o al menos lo intentó, porque en realidad el aire de la ventana abierta lo hizo flotar y esparcirse por el cuarto, lo cual la disgustó aun más) y dejó escapar un chillido furioso. Oh tenía muchas ganas de destruir algo. Necesitaba destruir algo. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera sacrificar en nombre de sentirse mejor. Algo que no fuera ni sentimental, ni flamable.

¿El vestido de la noche anterior? No, era de Lily, y estaba segura de que su prima (no importa que tan adorable fuera) no se tomaría muy bien el hecho de que ella quemara su carísimo vestido.

¿Su cama? No, amaba su cama. Se regañó a sí misma por pensar si quiera en tal estupidez y mentalmente se disculpó con su amado mueble favorito.

Tal vez las miles de cartas que adornaban su piso. Si, ese era un buen plan. Sin embargo, cabía la mínima posibilidad de que en algún lugar entre todas las estúpidas felicitaciones hubiese algo que en realidad necesitara leer; por lo cual probablemente debería esperar hasta haber revisado bien antes de prender fuego. Y sumergirse entre la montaña de una montaña de cartas que probablemente sólo la harían enojarse más, no era el tipo de trabajo en el que debía invertir tiempo un domingo por la mañana.

Mientras contemplaba las posibilidades de quemar toda su colección de Witch Weekly, Rose recordó la nota de Albus.

_Tal vez quieras desaparecer un rato._

Oh dios.

Si Albus ya había leído este periódico, entonces podía apostar mucho dinero a que la casa Potter completa también lo había leído. Y si toda la casa Potter ya lo había leído, entonces sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus padres estuvieran informados.

Oh joder.

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario-lo cual casualmente era una camiseta que usualmente usaba para dormir, su par de amados pantalones para dormir, unos flats que muy raramente veían la luz del día y un suéter de punto que estaba en el suelo de su cuarto-y tomó su varita de la mesa de noche. Cuadró los hombros y agitó su varita rogando a todos los dioses que existían (y que estuvieran despiertos a esta hora en domingo por la mañana) que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un sonoro crack, Rose se apareció en la sala de estar de su familia, un poco mareada por los efectos de la aparición (realmente odiaba viajar de esta manera tan temprano). Se dio un segundo para estabilizarse y entonces se apresuró hacia la cocina, esperando ser capaz de raptar el periódico antes de que alguien de su familia pudiera leerlo. Eso le daría todo el día para arreglar las cosas, retirar la estúpida historia y entonces su madre y su padre no tendrían porqué saber nada de este mal entendido. Si, ese era un buen plan.

Rose se deslizó lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hacia la cocina, pero cuando cruzó la puerta quedó petrificada. Ahí, en la barra de la cocina estaba sentada su madre, Hermione Weasley, vestida con una ligera bata blanca para dormir, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con mirada de halcón.

—Bueno días Madre—la saludó Rose con una sonrisa tan forzada que casi era dolorosa. Sintió como su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a aumentar a la par que su madre la miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable antes de responder.

—Buenos días Rose—Oh Rose odiaba que su madre adoptara esa pose inexpresiva que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba molesta. Era como una especie de cuenta regresiva antes de la explosión (y aquí seguramente habría explosión).

—¿Ya despertó papá?

—No—las palabras de Hermione eran cortas e incisivas. Definitivamente no era buena señal.

Rose notó que la vena en la frente de su madre lentamente comenzaba a notarse de manera prominente. La cocina estaba en silencio, salvo por el ligero 'tintineo' de la cuchara con la cual su madre removía el té de su taza. Rose tomó un profundo suspiro decidida a sondear que tan profundo era el hoyo en el que estaba (no había necesidad de comenzar a disculparse por las cosas que había hecho si nadie sabía de ellas). Se aclaró la garganta y se mordió ligeramente el labio con anticipación.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que no hayas leído el periódico de esta mañana aun?—preguntó de manera cautelosa. La ceja derecha de su madre se levantó en una especie de reacción preventiva mientras fruncía los labios un poco más.

—¿Cuál sería ese periódico Rose?—preguntó en un tono que Rose estaba segura podría congelar al Sahara. Hermione levantó la condenada copia del profeta para mostrársela a Rose (Perfecto, como si no hubiese visto lo suficiente esa maldita fotografía donde ella y Scorpius se besaban).

—¿Este periódico?—las palabras de alguna manera habían logrado salir de entre los apretados dientes de Hermione. Rose se encogió levemente y levantó las manos de forma defensiva, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que casi sangra. Por unos segundos meditó acerca de cual, exactamente, sería la mejor manera de afrontar el tema.

—Hay una explicación perfectamente razonable para todo esto—dijo con mucha precaución, dando un paso hacia el interior de la cocina.

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la silla junto a ella con un movimiento grácil mientras levantaba su taza de té.

—Ilumíname—sus ojos siguieron a Rose por encima del borde de su taza. Rose estaba desconcertada con la manera en la que su madre se las arreglaba para hacer que un acto tan simple como tomar té se convirtiera en algo amenazador. Se retorció las manos y se esforzó en pensar una manera de explicar los eventos de las pasadas 24 horas sin que su madre se hiciera ideas extrañas acerca de su pequeña... no-relación... con Malfoy.

—Para empezar, quiero dejar en claro que no estoy comprometida—Rose se felicitó a sí misma por tan buen comienzo—Y no hay nada entre Malfoy y yo.

—¿No hay nada entre ustedes?—repitió Hermione en un tono que sugería que ella pensaba (o mas bien sabía) que Rose estaba mintiendo mientras levantaba la ceja de manera amenazadora.

—Nada—reiteró Rose negando con la cabeza (su madre no necesitaba estar informada acerca del pequeño... desliz que tuvo semanas atrás). Vio la mirada de su madre desviarse hacia el periódico junto a ella de una manera significativa. Rose suspiró pesadamente y acortó la distancia hacia la banca en la cual estaba sentada su madre (tal vez si se lograba deshacer del periódico las cosas serían más fáciles).

—No es lo que parece—se defendió penosamente, agarrando el periódico y retirándolo de la banca para que su madre ya no pudiera verlo. _Ojos que no ven*_… se dijo internamente.

—¿En serio?—era claro que Hermione no estaba tragándose la historia—porque parece algo bastante serio el beso entre tú y el señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que esto no es lo que parece?

Rose nunca entendería cómo es que su madre era capaz de utilizar un lenguaje tan formal y lleno de indirectas tan temprano en la mañana. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil para Rose convencerla de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían (o que no eran así como realmente eran, porque su madre no aprobaría mucho lo que había pasado entre ellos) sin que utilizara semejante leguaje tan sofisticadamente enredado. ¡Era casi de madrugada para su cerebro! ¡Era domingo!

—Ok, bien, tal vez un poquito de lo que paso sí es remotamente parecido a lo que parece—Rose se encogió un poco temerosa por la manera en la que su madre tomó aire, tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba apunto de liberar su típico sermón 'estoy muy decepcionada de ti'—¡Pero no significó nada! ¡Y sólo pasó una vez!—mentirosa—Y fue… ya sabes… la… atmósfera…

—¿La atmósfera?—Rose sabía que había sido la peor palabra que había podido utilizar.

—¡No! Bueno, no la 'atmósfera', si no fue algo más como…—Oh Merlín si un rayo pudiera impactar en este preciso momento justo donde ella estaba parada, se daría por bien servida—¡Ya sabes! Había bebido un poco.

—¿Así que simplemente decidiste comenzar a besar a hombres jóvenes al azar?—la voz de su madre comenzaba a tener ese típico tono de explosión inminente.

—¡No!—se defendió Rose rápidamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para respaldarse—Digo… Scorpius no es exactamente alguien al azar. Trabajamos juntos…

Rose se abofeteó mentalmente. Repetidamente. A este paso iba a terminar mas hundida de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, así que sólo besas a colegas del trabajo—la voz de Hermione rozaba ligeramente el sarcasmo—Bueno, eso mejora las cosas.

—Mamá, mira: te lo puedo explicar.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste hace un momento, pero sigo esperando a escuchar tal cosa.

—¡Eso es porque me estas interrumpiendo!—exclamó Rose, pero inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que notó como las orejas de su madre estaban apunto de comenzar a sacar humo—solo dame la oportunidad de contarte bien la historia ¿Ok? Te prometo que hay una explicación lógica para esto. Es simplemente un enorme malentendido.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, claramente aguantándose el sermón que estaba apunto de soltar. Rose comenzó a explicar tan rápido como pudo intentando evitar la inminente amenaza.

—Ok, entonces Scorpius—vio como su madre palideció ligeramente cuando utilizó el nombre de pila del susodicho—Malfoy me dio el anillo como regalo de cumpleaños porque no lo quería y estaba pensando en empeñarlo, así que en su lugar me lo dio y yo lo acepté porque, ya sabes, es muy bonito.

—Me doy cuenta—Hermione miró enfáticamente hacia la banca en la cual descansaba la mano de Rose.

Joder.

Joder Joder.

Jodidamente Joder.

¿Por qué demonios no había ocultado el anillo antes de aparecerse en casa de sus padres? Inmediatamente sus pensamientos volaron hacia si era posible de echarse un avada kedavra a sí misma.

—Si bueno, um…—cuidadosamente dejó caer su mano debajo de la banca para utilizar el periódico como escudo—ese es el problema. Está atascado ¿Ves?

Para demostrarlo, Rose tiró de él para forzarlo a salir, insegura de si sería algo bueno o empeoraría las cosas que la baratija saliera en este momento. No se movió un ápice, por lo que de nuevo ocultó su mano debajo de la banca. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y esperó a que ella continuara con su explicación.

—Y no fue hasta anoche, antes del té de la tarde, que me dí cuenta. Lily, Albus y yo intentamos de todo para sacarlo—Oops, probablemente no debió haber mencionado a los otros; que demonios, si caía uno entonces caían todos—Y nada funcionó, así que decidimos que la mejor manera de deshacerme de él era ir y pedirle a Scor-Malfoy, que aplicara el contra hechizo o lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para quitármelo, porque en verdad quería evitar tener una conversación muy similar a esta; así que Lily hechizó un vestido suyo para que me quedara, y fui a la gala para buscar a Scorpius para que sacara el anillo; pero cuando llegué ahí, él se la pasó evitando el tema, y después me dijo que sólo me lo iba a quitar si bailaba con él, así que bailé con él, y entonces salimos, pero el me dijo que no me podía quitar el anillo, por lo que discutimos y entonces… bueno… dejamos de discutir… y mi ropa comenzó a encogerse, así que tuve que irme a casa; pero aparentemente en el lugar había un insufrible idiota tomando fotos todo el tiempo y hizo todo el lío más complicado de lo que en realidad era sacando las cosas de contexto.

Rose tomó aire por primera vez desde que había comenzado su discurso, sólo para poder continuar rápidamente con su monologo.

—Y ahora todo el mundo cree algo que no es, y pienso ir a las oficinas del profeta tan pronto como me vaya de aquí para exigirles que impriman una carta retractándose o si no los demandaré por difamación por que no estoy, bajo ninguna circunstancia, comprometida con Scorpius Malfoy, y me gustaría, en verdad, que pudieras no decirle nada de esto a papá porque no necesita saberlo, solo pondría estrés innecesario en su corazón ya que a fin de cuentas no es verdad nada de esto.

La cara de Hermione se mantenía inexpresiva, pero Rose podía escuchar cómo sus dientes rechinaban de la frustración y rabia mal reprimida.

—Entonces dices—comenzó a hablar lentamente, en un tono que le indicaba a Rose que no iba a disfrutar esta conversación—que aceptaste un anillo, el cual fallaste en reconocer como un milenario anillo familiar de tu colega del trabajo, intentaste ocultárselo a tu familia, me mentiste para asistir a la gala, dejaste que te manipulara un Malfoy, engañaste a tu novio, ¿Y aun así no pudiste resolver el problema?

Bueno cuando lo decía así sonaba bastante mal. Y Rose quedaba como una idiota. A ella no le gustaba cómo su madre era capaz de hacerle eso. Si se lo hubiese contado a la tía Luna ella lo hubiera comprendido completamente. ¿Y a qué se refería con ese asunto del engaño? Rose no era de las que engañaba. Demonios, no podría serlo aunque quisiera porque ella no tenía a un…

Oh.

Cierto, su familia aun estaba bajo la ilusión 'Henry'. Y su madre amaba a Henry. Bien. Esto ponía las cosas algo extrañas.

—Um….no…no, eso no es… um—Rose se comenzó a abofetearse mentalmente y reinició su intento de sacarse del encantador no-tan-pequeño hoyo que se había cavado para sí misma—Ok, si mentí, pero sólo fue porque estaba intentando evitar que ustedes se enojaran por la situación y yo de verdad creí que podía arreglarlo sin que nadie más se viera involucrado. Y con lo que respecta a Henry…bien…

Rose intentó pensar en una manera de plantear la situación para que su madre no lo hallara crudo y/o atrevido. Sin embargo, como era domingo en la mañana y su mente no trabajaba muy bien a estas horas de la mañana, todo lo que pudo obtener fue 'Es un tipo con el que me acuesto ocasionalmente, pero con el que no tengo nada en común' y sabía que su madre definitivamente no aprobaría algo como eso. Decidió que lo mejor era recibir una bala por la patria y continuar con la mentira.

—Terminamos—dijo en un arrebato—las cosas entre nosotros no estaban funcionando y decidimos ir por caminos separados; así que no lo engañé.

Hermione levantó una ceja inquisidora y Rose sospechó que el hoyo en el que se encontraba se iba a poner mucho más profundo. Y probablemente comenzaría a llenarse de agua.

—¿Y decidiste todo esto en las 4 horas que pasaron entre el té de la tarde de ayer y el beso con el joven Malfoy en la gala?—la voz de su madre transparentaba cierto tono chillón el cual Rose definió como el claro indicador de que ya no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable, la bomba Hermione Weasley estaba a punto de explotar.

—Um…—Rose se mordió el labio encogiéndose ligeramente cuando su madre se puso de pie, posando las manos en la banca que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Verdaderamente esperaba más de ti Rose!—sip, aquí estaba el pasaje de la culpa—¡Creí que tu padre y yo te habíamos educado lo suficientemente bien como para que tú simplemente anduvieras por ahí besuqueándote con cualquier hombre que se te atravesara enfrente!

Rose se abría tomado más en serio las palabras de su madre si no hubiese utilizado la palabra 'besuquear'. Simplemente no encajaba con la personalidad de Hermione Weasley decir 'besuquear'. Ni siquiera se explicaba de donde había aprendido la palabra.

—Es tu colega del trabajo Rose ¿Sabes lo poco profesional que se ve? ¿Sabes que va a decir Kingsley?

Si, porque Kingsley, o como otros pobres mortales requieren llamarlo: El Ministro de Magia; estaría realmente decepcionado de ella por besar a su colega del trabajo. Pensó en el hecho de que sus padre lo llamaran por su nombre de pila como una indicación de que había diferentes reglas para los Potter/Weasley en lo que concernía al señor Shacklebolt. Y además, si la mayor preocupación del señor Shacklebolt era la selección de pareja sentimental de Rose (no es que ella estuviera sentimentalmente ligada a Malfoy de ninguna manera, pero era tal vez como parecería para alguien que no supiera la verdad) entonces algo estaba realmente mal con el hombre y claramente no merecía el título de Ministro de Magia.

Rose se guardó sus opiniones para sí misma.

—Las relaciones en la oficina son muy mal vistas y puede llevar a toda clase de problemas a largo plazo.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín mamá!—exclamó Rose encontrando al fin su voz—¡No estamos involucrados en ninguna clase de relación!

—¿Y se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?—chilló Hermione de regreso—¡De cualquier forma lo único que hace, es convertir tal muestra de afecto en algo más inapropiado!

La retroalimentación que Rose estaba recibiendo le dejaba en claro que su mamá no entendía como eran las cosas entre ella y Scorpius. De hecho, ni siquiera la propia Rose estaba segura de cómo eran las cosas entre ella y Scorpius en ese momento, y si ella no podía explicárselo a sí misma, no había forma de que su madre la entendiera.

—¡Fue un beso!—exclamó Rose comenzando a pasear enojada de un lado al otro de la cocina—Un estúpido error por ambas partes que no significó nada. Y por culpa de este estúpido anillo, todo el mundo cree algo que no es. No estamos en ninguna relación y ciertamente no estamos comprometidos. Tengo la intención de ir a ver a Scorpius (porque estoy segura de que está tan enojado con la situación como yo) y pedirle que vaya conmigo hacia las oficinas del diario el profeta, para exigirles que impriman una carta retractándose públicamente en una disculpa formal. Ya sé que lo que hice fue estúpido, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por arreglarlo, así que ¡¿Podrías tranquilizarte y darme algo de apoyo en esta situación por favor?!

—¿Tranquilizarme?—Hermione sonaba ofendida—me mentiste Rose.

—¡Porque tuve que!—se defendió desesperadamente—de otra forma no me hubieses dejado ir y yo de verdad necesitaba deshacerme del anillo.

—Pero no lo conseguiste—la voz de Hermione era terriblemente parecida a la voz de la profesora McGonagall cuando estaba enojada—y en lugar de eso te paseaste por ahí besándose-

—¡No es cómo si lo hubiese planeado!

—Bueno, él obviamente si.

—¡No, él tampoco lo planeó!—Rose apenas podía creer que estaba defendiendo al hombre con el que ella misma estaba tan furiosa, pero algo en el interior de su pecho le dijo que debía hacerlo—el anillo es una broma que llegó demasiado lejos. Y el beso fue un error espontáneo; ambos lo lamentamos y no va a pasar de nuevo.

—En verdad espero que así sea—dijo Hermione de manera cortante. Rose se aguantó sus comentarios antes de decir alguna tontería que hiciera daños irreparables y entonces intentó enmendar el camino.

—Estoy bastante conciente del desastre que hice mamá—dijo Rose tranquilamente, mirando a su madre de manera desafiante—pero no puedo deshacerlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar arreglarlo lo mejor que se pueda, lo cual estoy intentando hacer.

Hermione estaba en silencio; el sonido del aire pasando entre sus fosas nasales era el único indicio de que aun estaba viva.

—No hice las cosas bien, y de verdad estoy muy arrepentida de haberte mentido, pero créeme cuando te digo que no encontré otra mejor opción—Rose observó como la vena en la frente de su madre lentamente comenzó a desaparecer e internamente agradeció a su suerte. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio antes de que su madre se sentara y hablara en un tono firme, pero más tranquilo.

—Eres conciente de que voy a estar en espera de la historia completa de lo que pasó entre tu y Henry cuando todo esto acabe ¿Verdad?—la ceja de Hermione se levantó de una manera amenazante mientras agarraba su taza de té nuevamente. Rose dejó salir un suspiro.

—En realidad no hay mucho que…

—La historia completa—la mirada que le dedicó su madre le indicaba que debería simplemente acceder para que sus oídos se salvaran de otra larga reprimenda.

—Bien—aceptó Rose—la historia completa.

Hermione ainsitó con aprobación y tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de té. Rose se pasó la mano por la frente y sintió el inicio de una migraña asesina abriéndose paso. Grandioso, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Estoy intentando arreglarlo—susurró Rose suavemente, su voz sonando vencida. Su madre le dedicó una leve sonrisa por primera vez desde que llegó y asintió vagamente.

—Ya sé cariño—le frunció el ceño al periódico qe Rose sostenía entre las manos—sólo estoy decepcionada.

Correcto. Simplemente eso. Cómo si esto mejorara algo.

—Ya sé.

Rose se encaminó de regreso a la entrada de la casa, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y se giró hacia su madre, cuyos ojos aun estaban fijo en ella.

—¿Podrías no decirle nada de esto a papá?—le preguntó en una voz tan tímida y baja que se sorprendió de que su madre la hubiese escuchado. Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Si, pero no te garantizo de que alguien más no lo haga—hizo un gesto indicándole que mirara hacia la canasta junto a la ventana que estaba a un lado de donde ella estaba parada—ya hemos recibido varias lechuzas felicitándonos.

Rose gruñó, pero agradeció a Merlín que no fuera ni la octava parte de la cantidad que ella había recibido.

—Sólo dame un día—prometió mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la sala de estar para poder desaparecerse—¡Después de hoy todo va a quedar resuelto!

—Eso espero—murmuró Hermione a su taza de café antes de decirle—¡Adiós Rose!

—¡Adiós mamá!

Rose llegó a la sala y se preparó para partir. Bueno, las cosas pudieron salir mejor, pero al menos su padre aun no sabía nada. Esperaba que convencer a Scorpius de ir a las oficinas del profeta no fuera tan difícil.

¿A quien quería engañar? Nada iba a ser más difícil o más incómodo que explicarle la situación a su madre. Además, no importaba que tanto se estuviera divirtiendo Malfoy obligándola a utilizar el anillo o con todo ese asunto del marcaje… (Rose intentaba pensar lo menos posible en lo último) estaba segura que él tampoco quería que toda la comunidad mágica pensara que estaban comprometidos.

Reuniendo un poco de coraje y rogando porque todo saliera bien, Rose desapareció de la sala de sus padres hacia el edificio donde Scorpius vivía.

Rose movía su pie impaciente contra el suelo esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Había tocado más de cinco veces en los dos minutos y medio que llevaba ahí, y él aun no respondía. Estúpido idiota. Ella sabía que estaba en casa. ¡Era un maldito domingo en la mañana! Nadie se movía de su casa en una mañana de domingo. Al menos no alguien cuerdo.

Llamó a la puerta una vez más y continuó moviendo su pie impaciente.

Aun no había respuesta.

Por un conrto e implacentero instante, Rose pensó que tal vez se tardaba en responder porque estaba entretenido con alguna acompañante que lo estaba persuadiendo de atender a la puerta. Intentó ignorar la creciente furia y el inegable sentimiento de decepción que el escurridizo pensamiento comenzó a formar en la boca de su estómago; no permitiendose gastar tiempo y energía en pensar por qué (exactamente) se sentía de esa manera.

Rose golpeó otra vez.

Aun nada.

Estaba segura de que no se estaba entreteniendo con nadie. No podía. Él le había dicho que quería que duera suya (no era que le importara realmente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él quería que ella fuera suya) así que no podía simplemente llevar a otra mujer a su cama después de proclamar tal cosa; si se hubiese atrevido sería algo completamente horrible. Si, muy muy horrible. Incluso para Malfoy sería algo muy bajo.

Otro golpe a la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

Después de todo, no era como si ella lo hubiese dejado ahí. No, no, de hecho había sido él quien la había dejado en el balcón deseosa de más (claro que en ese momento no estaba muy cuerda con respecto a lo que hacía. Normalmente no le movería ni un pelo… ¡Era en serio!). Si se podía decir que alguno de los dos tenía el derecho de ir y tomar a alguien al hazar para llevárselo a la cama, entonces esa sería ella, no él. Claro que no era como si en realidad le importara lo que él hiciera, porque a ella él no le interesaba de esa manera; simplemente era injusto para cualquier mujer. Y como una mujer podía sentirse ofendida y engañada. No específicamente ella. Simplemente como una integrante del género. Por solidaridad.

Rose golpeó más fuerte esta vez y soltó un furioso '¡Malfoy!' para apurarlo.

Llevó la mirada hacia el periódico que había tomado de la casa de sus padres y le frunció el ceño. Esto era ridículo, y necesitaba hacerse cargo de ello lo antes posible. Rose simplemente no podía permitir que la gente pensara que ella y Malfoy estaban comprometidos. Y mientras más tiempo pasara la maldita historia en circulación, más gente la leería, y entonces sería más la gente a la que tendría que convencer de que no era así. Estaba preocupada de lo difícil que iba a ser convencerlos de lo contrario: suficientemente difícil había sido hacer ver a su madre la razón, que la conocía de toda la vida, podía perfectamente imaginar lo complicado de llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento con personas que de hecho no la conocían tan a fondo y que no sabían que tenía estándares. En serio ¿Qué clase de mujer con autorespeto, buena educación e inteligencia se permitiría caer con alguien como Malfoy? Con todos sus trucos baratos… ¿Qué mujer con sus destrezas, su capacidad y su envidiable nivel cultural se atrevería a sentir algo por Malfoy, al grado de estar de acuerdo con ligarse a él resto de su vida? Ninguna, esa es la respuesta. Y Rose se consideraba una mujer bastante respetable, educada, inteligente y moderna, con un coeficiente intelectual envidiable; por ende ella nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría estar comprometida en una relación con el señor Scorpius Malfoy. Definitivamente no.

Rose estaba apunto de forzar la puerta para entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a un desaliñado Scorpius Malfoy.

No, tacha eso. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un desaliñado Scorpius Malfoy, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama holgados.

Fue ese preciso momento en el que el cerebro de Rose se apagó. Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera admirar al hombre frente a ella. Admirar la manera en la que su cabello estaba revuelto en ángulos extraños dejando a la vista algunos sorpresivos rulos que se esparcían por todo su cuero cabelludo. Y sus ojos, lo cuales aun estaban un poco oscurecidos luchando por ajustarse a la luz del sol. Y su pecho, el cual estaba… bueno, Rose estaba sorprendida de que un hombre que trabajaba en una oficina se pudiera mantener tan bien definido. No era justo. Aunque en realidad en este momento no se quejaba. Por el contrario, se las estaba viendo muy difíciles para dejar de mirarlo.

De pronto un interesante pensamiento la distrajo coqueteando con su mente. Mientras se mantenía ahí admirando al hombre frente a ella, se dio cuenta de una increíble verdad: ella había poseído todo eso. Todo lo que estaba frente a ella (todo el músculo, todo el encanto, toda la sensualidad-de la cual había bastante-) había sido suyo aunque sea una vez. Esos brazos la habían abrazado, ese pecho había estado apretado contra el suyo, esos labios… bueno… le habían hecho cosas grandiosas, las cuales en su mayoría consideraba que eran (o al menos lo deberían ser) ilegales. Esta verdad la golpeó fuertemente, dejándola totalmente perpleja y haciéndole más difícil recordar la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar.

Rose repentinamente se encontró sintiéndose muy asustada e insegura. No estaba preparada para esto. Sólo había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con esta versión de Scorpius—el Scorpius sensual, encantador, totalmente tentador—en una ocasión, y todos sabemos como terminó aquella vez. Estaba acostumbrada a la versión sinverguenza de Malfoy que, si de alguna manera lo encontraba remotamente atractivo (¿Cómo no pensarlo cuando se veía así?) no era nada comparado a lo que se enfrentaba en este momento. Este… espécimen frente a ella eran ligas mayores.

—¿Rosie?—su voz la trajo de regreso al presente, pero desafortunadamente no rompió con su estado de bloqueo mental. Simplemente lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo como aquella extraña calidez se instalaba nuevamente en su cuerpo. No le gustaba cuando la miraba de aquella manera, porque la desarmaba completamente. Rose vio como una sonrisa se comenzó a extender por su rostro deformando sus facciones mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Cuando dije 'Accio hermosura' no creí que de hecho funcionaría.

Ahí estaba. La frase sinvergüenza de Malfoy que necesitaba para regresar a terreno conocido y para hacer reaccionar a su cerebro. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de levantar el periódico que tenía en la mano, decidiendo saltarse todos los preámbulos e ir directamente al meollo del asunto.

—¿Ya viste esto?—preguntó mientras ondeaba el papel. Él levantó una ceja, entornando los ojos para ver el papel antes de encogerse los hombros y girar de regreso a su apartamento. A Rose no le gustó lo casual que se comportaba.

—Noup—dijo sobre su hombre, asumiendo que ella lo seguiría hacia adentro. Rose bufó con indignación ante su pesuntuoso y pomposamente sensual pavoneo mientra lo seguía. Cerró la puerta al entrar (tal vez con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria) en caso de que hubiera algún chismoso en el pasillo buscando más de esas horrendas fotografías de ellos juntos. No es que Rose le fuera a permitir besarla de nuevo hoy. ¡No señor! Lo de la noche anterior había sido producto de una total falta de buen juicio, provocada por la copa de vino que bebió y su severa falta de sueño. Si, eso era todo. Así que mientras evitara consumir alcohol todo iría bien. Considerando que eran las 9:15 de la mañana, estaba bastante confiada de que podía mantenerse sobria por el tiempo que llevara su corta interacción.

Scorpius continuó su camino hacia la cocina, ignorando su presencia. Rose lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a girar hacia ella. Parecía ligeramente sorprendido por su atrevimiento, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer comentarios al respecto. Le soltó el periódico en el pecho y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lee—ordenó. Scorpius (sabiamente) decidió no decir nada y simplemente tomar el periodico de en medio del sándwich en que se encontraba apresado entre su pecho y la mano de Rose. La pelirroja siguió cada movimiento con gran escrutinio y anticipación.

Scorpius leyó el artículo, estrechando los ojos mientras procesaba las palabras frente a él. Rose aprovecho el momento para echar un vistazo a su alrededor; sólo había estado en el apartamento de Scorpius una vez, y esa vez estaba… bueno… digamos que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la decoración del lugar. De hecho estar de regreso le traía toda clase de recuerdos que provocaron que se sonrojara levemente. Como por ejemplo, la manera en la que se sentía la pared este cuando estabas apresada encontra de su dura superficie. Continuó con su evaluación de la decoración del lugar intentando sacar de su mente los recuerdos, y regresando al presente antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta del hecho de que ella estaba sonrojada. El sádico bastardo no dudaría en obtener toda clase de placer de ello.

Oh Merlín no pienses en la palabra con 'p', sólo te vas a meter en problemas y vas a invocar más recuerdos inapropiados.

Rose negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se forzó a apartar los ojos del torso desnudo de Malfoy, distrayéndose una vez más en la decoración del apartamento. Decir que estaba sorprendida por lo que vio era poco para describir la sensación. Había una impresionante colección de libros descansando en diversas estanterías extrañamente decoradas con ángeles que ocupaban la pared entera, llendo desde la ficción hasta lo que podía ser considerado como libros de textos avanzados. Rose incluso captó uno o dos ingeniosamente disfrazados libros de estudios muggles y una pequeña pero elitista colección de literatura muggle, algo que ella encontró bastante raro por decirlo de alguna manera. De hecho, había una sorpresiva cantidad de objetos muggles varios por todo el cuarto. Rose divisó un pequeño reloj análogo en una de las estanterías que parecía no funcionar, una lampara vieja que estaba algo torcida y parchada, y un viejo telefono cuyo discado era una rueda de metal con agujeros el cual no estaba conectado. Pensó en lo increíblemente extraño que era el hecho de que él guardara estos artefactos; de seguro a su padre no le gustaba aquello.

Todo el departamento tenía un estilo bastante desastrozo—pequeñas bancas de extraños angulos cubiertas por notas varias y suministros de la más alta calidad, lentes de lectura abandonados precariamente sobre el número de este mes de la revista Quidditch International en una mesa de café, un perchero adornado con costosas gabardinas y accesorios, una maceta con plantas cuyas ramas estaban bastante crecidas, pero no descuidadas. Había una vieja (pero no menos costosa) mesa de comedor de madera, que estaba a un lado de la cocina, y que tenía la apariencia de nunca haber sido usada; pero que igual estaba rodeada de cuatro sillas (igualmente anticuadas y en el mismo estado de deshuso). Fotografías varias adornaban las estanterías, y el lugar entero estaba lleno con tanta luz natural que provenía de las ventanas que rodeaban la cocina y el tragaluz en el techo de la misma, que parecía brillar con el frío sol de noviembre. Para ser un hombre que siempre vestía con elegantes trajes y ropas de gala, el apartamento de Scorpius estaba lleno con un increíble número de cosas que no encajaban con esa personalidad, pero que aún así parecían coexistir perfectamente entre la extraña mezcla de beige, blanco y colores intermedios.

El lugar entero hizo que ese maldito sentimiento cálido regresara al estómago de Rose, haciendola desear poder vivir en este elegante desastre también. El último resquicio de lógica que le quedaba en el cerebro apagó ese pensamiento y lo enterró furiosamente en algún lugar al fondo de su mente, donde estaba segura que nunca volvería a indagar.

Rose regersó a su propósito inicial para estar en este lugar cuando Scorpius habló.

—Bueno, esto es algo ridículo—murmuró, sus ojos estrechándose en el artículo de una manera que sugería lo ofensivo que lo encontraba.

—¡Ya sé!—exclamó Rose, mirando hacia la fotografía donde ambos aparecían bailando—¡Es absurdo!

—En efecto—dijo Scorpius con una sacudida de su cabeza. Rose estaba apunto de sugerir que debían marchar hacia las oficinas del profeta en este preciso momento y exigirles que escribieran una carta de disculpas, la cual publicarían en primera plana en la edición del día siguiente, cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo una vez más.

—Son diamantes negros, no Onyx.

Se hizo un silencio palpitante mientras Rose intentaba procesar si se estaba haciendo al gracioso o no. Levantó la mirada lentamente hacia a él, apretando la madibula previendo un arrebato en el cual intentara literalmente arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas. Miró hacia la plácida y casi floja expresión llenando su rostro masculino mientras continuaba leyendo detenidamente el periódico frente a él.

—¿Qué?—casi no reconoció la voz que salió de sus labios, ya que estaba llena de furia contenida y advertencia. Scorpius la miró por un momento y entonces señaló con la cabeza hacia el anillo adornando su dedo.

—Las piedras negras en tu anillo—aclaró sin convicción—son diamantes negros, no piedras de Onyx como dicen estos ignorantes. En serio, a alguien obviamente se le olvidó realizar su investigación.

La boca de Rose se abrió con estupefacción mientras lo miraba incrédula.

—¿Es en serio?—dijo finalmente llevando las manos hacia las caderas—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Scorpius la mira con la misma expresión aburrida que tenía antes, levantando una ceja aparentemente confundido. Oh el maldito descaro de este hombre.

—Están diciendo que estamos comprometidos y la única insignificancia de la que te quejas es que se confundieron con un dato de tu precioso anillo?—el pecho de Rose se sentía fuertemente oprimido para el momento en el que terminó de gritarle, y cuando lo vio mirar discretamente hacia su escote se maldijo por no ponerse algo que la cubriera más adecuadamente que la ligera blusa de tirante que traía.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza antes de adentrarse más en la cocina, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

—Ya no es mi anillo Rosie—le dijo sobre el hombro—es tuyo.

—¡Claro que no!—replicó furiosa aporeando un pie sobre el suelo de la cocina, bastante exaltada por su reacción tan codescendiente ante la situación. Lo vio posar delicadamente el periódico sobre una banca al centro de la cocina antes de servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra junto a su fregadero.

—¿Agua?—le preguntó a la pelirroja por sobre el hombro una vez más.

—¡No!—chilló Rose indignada—¡No quiero agua! ¡Quiero que me quites este maldito anillo del dedo y vengas conmigo a las oficinas del profeta para que corrijan todo este malentendido!

Él giró el rostro hacia ella casualmente, tomándose su tiempo mientras tragaba el líquido lentamente. Rose intentó ignorar la manera en la que subía y bajaba su manzana de Adam obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos. El rubio le sonrió mientras colocaba el vaso en el fregadero tras él, casual como siempre, y se cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba en la encimera.

—Estoy tan enojado como tú de que se hayan equivocado con lo de las piedras—le dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa—¿Pero no crees que podría esperar hasta el lunes?

—¿Qué?—chilló Rose—¡No me refiero a un estúpido detalle del anillo Scorpius! ¡Hablo del hecho de que todo el mundo parece creer que estamos comprometidos!

Scorpius levantó una ceja en un acto de confusión mientras se encogía los hombros.

—¿Y porqué eso es algo malo?—le sonrió de una manera casi sincera. Rose jadeó de manera poco atractiva por varios segundos antes de levantar los brazos al aire.

—¡Porque no lo estamos!

Se enderezó levantándose de la encimera y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. No, no caminar, invadir sigilosamente su espacio. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que Rose conocía muy bien. Era muy similar a la manera en la que la había mirado la noche anterior, y juzgando cómo terminaron las cosas, dudaba mucho que significara algo bueno para ella en este momento.

—¿En serio?—dijo como si en realidad le estuviera preguntando su opinión. ¡El maldito descaro que tenía este hombre!

—¡Si!—dijo indignada, maldiciéndose a sí misma por retroceder un poco mientras el continuaba avanzando hacia ella a paso seguro. El rubio suspiró en un gesto pensativo mientras avanzaba cada vez más cerca.

—¿Y qué te dio esa idea?—le preguntó con una voz que Rose estaba segura era más profunda de lo que estaba momento antes.

—¿Disculpa?—le preguntó incrédula, ante lo que él simplemente se encogió los hombros y sonrió presuntuosamente.

—¿Qué te dio la impresión de que no estamos comprometidos?

La cabeza de Rose inmediatamente se llenó con miles de respuestas, tales como 'me considero a mi misma una forma de vida inteligente y por ende pienso lo suficiente como para involucrarme en cualquier tipo de relación con un Malfoy, pero no por alguna razón no pudo externar ninguna razón coherente. No cuando él la miraba de esa manera.

—Bueno, no me lo has pedido—soltó en un vergonzoso intento. Scorpius sonrió presuntuosamente y la contempló por un momento.

—Te pedí que fueras mía, aceptaste, entonces te di un anillo; el cual tu aceptaste—fue en el momento en el que bajó la mirada hacia Rose, que ella se dio cuenta que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para atraparla entre su cuerpo y el brazo de uno de sus muebles—¿No es como comúnmente las personas se comprometen?

—¡No! Normalmente el hombre debe decir algo parecido a '¿Te casarías conmigo?'—arrastró cada palabra mientras lo miraba fijamente—Así la chica de hecho sabe de lo que el hombre en cuestión habla.

Scorpius se encogió los hombros y le sonrió, gesto que ella respondió frunciendo profundamente el ceño ¡Estaba enojada demonios! Ni siquiera sus perfectamente brillantes dientes la iban a convencer de lo contrario.

—Bien, en realidad nosotros nunca hemos sido muy normales ¿No Rosie?—continuó antes de que ella pudiera reñirle por usar aquel mote—nuestra relación es un poco rara.

—¿TU CREES?—él continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado/chillado salvajemente.

—Además—le sonrió nuevamente y pareció acercarse un poco más—te aseguro que no hubieses querido la típica petición de mano.

—La hubiese preferido a una de la cual ni siquiera estaba enterada—dijo la pelirroja llevando las manos a las caderas.

—Oh por favor—definitivamente Scorpius ahora estaba muy cerca—cuando estemos canosos y viejos, y les contemos la historia de cómo terminamos juntos a nuestro nietos, ¿De verdad quieres simplemente decir 'me lo pidió, y le dije que si'? Esta historia es mucho mejor.

Rose se congeló en su sitio, con los ojos enfocados fijamente en los del hombre parado frente a ella. Había una innumerable cantidad de cosas que estaban mal en el pasaje que el rubio acababa de relatar; siendo la más prominente 'Nuestros nietos'.

En referencia a _suyos_.

Los hijos de sus hijos con Scorpius.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? (¿Y por qué hacía que tuviera cosquillitas en el estómago cuando él lo mencionaba?)

Rose farfulló de una manera increíblemente inatractiva por varios minutos antes de recobrar la fuerza suficiente para formar dos palabras descifrables.

—¿Nuestros Nietos?—exclamó con una mirada de total confusión, su voz al menos una octava más arriba de lo que había estado momentos antes. Scorpius se encogió los hombros casualmente, aprovechando su momentánea perplejidad para ubicar sus manos en el brazo del mueble, a cada lado de ella, encerrándola.

—Si, estaba pensando en al menos doce. Me refiero a nietos—aclaró rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa—hijos inmediatos creo que me inclino por tres, tal vez cuatro. Un lindo y respetable número. Suficientes para continuar con la línea de sangre pero no demasiados como para que podamos armar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch.

Rose se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente pensando en que había perdido la cabeza. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley reproduciéndose juntos? El mundo podría comenzar a implosionar, estaba segura. El infierno se congelaría. Sin embargo Rose cruzó el umbral de donde no podría regresar cuando el habló una vez más.

—Y todos van a ser Slytherins por supuesto.

Esta linea encendió algo en Rose. Se cruzó los brazos y se enderezó dignamente, completamente olvidándose de lo cerca que este gesto había dejado sus cuerpos—y notablemente sus labios. A Scorpius no le pasó desapercibido. Sonrió y deslizó una mano más cerca de ella.

—¡Y un demonio!—replicó Rose—al menos uno de mis hijos va a ser Griffindor. O Ravenclaw.

—Ok—concedió Scorpius con una sonrisa presuntuosa, sus manos ahora colándose suavemente hacia la base de la espalda de Rose—uno puede ser la noble oveja negra. Siempre y cuando sea uno y no esté en Hufflepuff.

Se deslizó ligeramente hacia delante mientras ella levantaba una ceja, una sonrisa presuntuosa que estaba seguro ella había tomado de él se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¿Y si es una niña?—lo retó, como si lo desafiara a hacer un comentario sobre la superioridad masculina. Scorpius podía ser travieso, pero no era un suicida. Le regresó la sonrisa presuntuosa e intentó sutilmente acercarla un poco más hacia a él.

—Los Malfoy siempre tienen hijos varones.

—Los Weasley tienen una mezcla.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se hizo más pronunciada por su rápida respuesta mientras aprovechaba para mover su rostro lentamente más cercano al de ella.

—Bien, de nuestros tres o cuatro hijos, dos o tres van a ser varones y van a estar en Slytherin—ahora estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pestañas casi cobrizas de Rose—la otra puede ser niña y la puedes criar de acuerdo a los lineamientos Gryffindor—ya casi lograba su objetivo, y ella parecía no haber notado nada aún—O Ravenclaw. Depende de la corriente que siga tu bote.

Rose rió internamente—sólo alguien tan arrogante como Malfoy podría asumir que algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su control (tal y como lo era el género de sus hipotéticos hijos imaginarios) saldría exactamente como él quería. Era absurdo. Aunque, pensó Rose, dado que se trataba de Malfoy y las cosas simlemente parecían tener el hábito de funcionar siempre a su favor, probablemente incluso esto saliera como él decía. Estúpido idiota.

Rose se preguntó por un momento por qué sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser besada por Scorpius Malfoy. Sip, tal vez tenía que ver con eso.

Espera.

¿QUÉ?

Rose dejó escapar un extraño sonido estrangulado antes de empujar a Malfoy lejos de sí. Él sonrió de manera presuntuosa y alzó una ceja hacia ella, sus brazos aun posicionados firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Pasa algo malo Weasley?—le preguntó con un tono de diversión llenando su voz. Rose intentó recobrar algo de su sentido común y su aliento, los cuales parecían haberla abandonado en su hora de necesidad.

—¿Malo? ¡Si!—exclamó, aun apabullada por la cercanía del rubio y el extraño calor que comenzaba a embargar sus manos—¡Hay bastantes cosas que podrían indicar que pasa algo malo! ¡Por ejemplo tú! ¡Y esto! Y… y… y…

Aparentemente el mecanismo de su cerebro que se encargaba de producir discursos coherente había huído con su sentido común. Bastardos traidores.

—¿Nuestros nietos?—chilló y sólo consiguió enojarse más por la sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius—¡No vamos a tener ningún nieto! ¡Y no vamos a tener ningún hijo porque no estamos, y nunca vamos a estar, románticamente involucrados!

Hubo un tenso silencio en el cual Rose se dio cuenta de que el extraó calor bajo sus manos provenía del pecho de Scorpius. El pecho desnudo de Scorpius. Alejó sus manos de la anatomía del rubio y las pegó fuertemente a sus propios costados. Scorpius intentó aguantarse el comentario que luchaba desesperadamente por escapar de sus labios. Pero falló.

—Los lectores del profeta y la comunidad mágica en general opinan todo lo contrario—dijo suavemente con el júbilo danzando en sus ojos.

—Razón por la cual tienes que quitarme el anillo y acabar con la maldita historia de tajo—lo empujó alejándolo de ella para poder dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él se giró y ña tomó del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo una vez más a la cara. La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Rose fue recibida por una sonrisa juguetona por parte de Scorpius.

—¿Alguna vez te eh dicho lo adorable que luces cuando estas enojada?—dio un paso hacia ella, pero Rose simplemente se arrebató de su agarre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, me voy a poner mucho más adorable si no haces lo que te digo—lo amenazó friamente. Él soltó un gruñido y la jaló de manera casi cómica contra su pecho, forzándola a rodearlo por los hombros con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio. El rubio hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y acarició con sus labios la longitud de la piel que cubría esta zona, de manera seductora.

—Ya sabía que tenías tendencias de dominatrix—le murmuró sobre la piel de su cuello con una sonrisa—tengo que admitir que me está excitando.

Ella lo empujó de nuevo y sin pensarlo le estampó una bofetada llevada por el impulso. Scorpius parecía sorpendido, tanto como ella, pero inmediatamente cubrió su gesto con una sonrisa casi depredadora.

—Solo refuerzas mi punto, Rosie—murmuró en un tono que Rose de dijo a sí misma no estaba aumentando su respiración—en más de una manera.

—Eres muy inapropiado—le dijo dedicándole una mirada de repulsión a la cual él simplemente sonrió infaltilmente.

—Inapropiado es sensual—afirmó.

—Mejor intenta desagradable.

—Ya lo intenté, pero nunca me lleva muy lejos—retrocedió un paso para sentarse perezosamente sobre el brazo de su sillón y Rose estaba segura de que nunca había lucido más atractivo—sensual trabaja mucho mejor con mi concepto.

—Bueno, no está funcionando en este momento—ok, era una metira descarada. Él pareció notarlo también.

—Estoy casi seguro de que si.

—Estoy bastante segura de que no—Rose se felicitó a sí misma por sonar medianamente convincente esta segunda vez.

La voz de Scorpius adoptó un tono casi melodioso mientras colocaba su mano a la altura donde la gente normal tenía su corazón, pero Malfoy tenía un gran hueco (Rose estaba segura de ello).

—¿Entonces porque no te has ido aun mi amor?

—¡Porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti, tenemos que ir al profeta y aclarar todo este asunto!—se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había acelerado un poco provocándole algo cercano a la frustración por lo que añadió—Y no me llames así.

—¿Por qué no mi amor?—ahí estaba, ese tono cursi y melodramático de nuevo—¿A caso vos teneís un mote que prefieras?

Rose rodó los ojos y sacó un poco la cadera izquierda, una acción que no pasó desapercibida.

—Eres un idiota pomposo.

Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se hizo más grande

—Y tú lo amas.

—No, en realidad no.

—¡Oh por favor!—retiró su brazo del sillón graciosamente y comenzó a pavonearse hacia ella, un brillo juguetón adornando sus ojos—como si toda esta pelea no te hubiese puesto caliente.

—¡Scorpius!—exclamó ofendida. Él cerró los ojos y tomó aire con un gesto dramático antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y abrir sus oscurecidos ojos.

—Si, dilo de nuevo Rose—su voz era más profunda y más seductora mientras se acercaba a ella—grita mi nombre.

—¡Scorpius!—su intención enrealidad era reprenderlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería.

—¡Dios, si! ¡Otra vez!—ahora estaba a unos pasos de ella y la manera tan casual en la que él pretendía estarse encendiendo comenzaba a deshacerla; aunque sabía que era una trampa, estaba haciendo cosas terribles con su autocontrol y sus dedos parecían estar curvándose a su conveniencia.

—¡Ya me voy!—anunció y se giró hacia la puerta, apresurándose a escapar de él. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar sus últimas palabras.

—¿Antes o después de que tengamos sexo loco contra la puerta?—le gritó con una enorme sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a ver.

—¡Argh!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius sonrió para sí mismo mientras Rose cerraba de un portazo y después la escuchó desaparecer del corredor. No había sido forzado a negar su relación, la mantuvo hablando de sus hijos por unos maravillosos segundos, casi la besa, ella no pudo negar que estaba encendida por toda su pelea, y él aun tenía todas las parte de su cuerpo unidas y libres de cualquier tipo de maldición asesina.

Misión cumplida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose arrivó a su apartamento con los inicios de una endemoniada migraña. Había decidido venir a casa por un momento para intentar parar el constante palpitar de su cabeza antes de ir a las oficinas del profeta y exigirles una reimprenta. Se dirigió hacia su baño e intentó buscar algo para calmar el dolor cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente es que si era Malfoy le iba a hechizar las bolas. Se maldijo por pensar en el y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, inmediatamente un gruñido se le escapó al ver a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Henry estaba de pie sosteniendo una copia del profeta, con los hombros rígidos y la cara sobria. Si alguna vez iba a dejar de ver esa fotografía seguramente no sería pronto. Su tono de voz fue condescendiente y plano cuando finalmente habló.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir Rose?

Rose tuvo la sensación de que su migraña estaba a punto de empeorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Ta tan! Bueno, eso es todo por ahora—el siguiente capitulo va a llevarme v¡bastante tiempo, pero espero que no tanto como la última vez.

Si quieren hacerme muy feliz, por favor dejen un review—adoraré absolutamente saber lo que piensan. ¡Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Muy buenas noche/mañanas, decidí apurarme a traducir para que no tuvieran que esperar tanto tiempo. Si no lo hacía hoy no lo iba a poder terminar por otras dos semanas.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews de apoyo a la historia, estoy muy pendiente aunque por ahora no puedo responder como quisiera porque para publicar estoy raptando la máquina del estudio, y como lo hago de contrabando, pues no me puedo explayar. Pero les juro que estoy muy pendiente y tan pronto como compre el disco duro para mi amada máquina tendré la oportunidad de responder con más calma.

Les mando muchos saludos y espero leerler pronto por aquí.

*En la versión original Grae utilizó el dicho _out if sight out of mind_ que en español sería: fuera de la vista fuera de la mente; pero a mi me pareció más adecuado _ojos que no ven…_ refiriéndome al dicho comúnmente utilizado como: _ojos que no ven corazón que no siente._


End file.
